Black Catastrophe
by Pip08
Summary: What happens when Hermione's step brother comes to live with her and go to Hogwarts with her? What happens when she gets in to a band called Black Catastrophe? Why isn't she Head Girl? Because she's a teacher!
1. The Begaining

The Beginning

Hermione looked at her Hogwarts letter that was supposed to say she was Head Girl. It was supposed to be the happiest day of her life. But it not only did it say she would've been Head Girl but it also said she wasn't going to be in the seventh year. Her life was being turned upside down. She was going to be enrolled in a special program where she was an assistant teacher. She would get a special room, go to staff meetings and get all the responsibilities and privileges that regular teachers get. This program consisted of two people; her and another they left nameless. The pair would have been the Heads but Dumbledore thought they were too advance for regular schooling. Then she realized that it meant that the two were teaching the class together and they would only have a supervisor incase things went out of control. She finished the letter and read through it a second time trying to find what kind of class she was going to be teaching. She noticed that it left out a lot of the details, as if they were going to figure them out when she got there.

She suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and got her wand out in one very smooth and fluent movement. She was in a house alone, who could it be? She then saw her little step brother who shouldn't have been in the house, he was suppose to be spending the night at his friends house. He smiled down at her. "You okay, sis? Going to kill an intruder with a stick? I love how you're such a genius." He joked. He saw her relax and even crack a smile at her dad's reaction to the first time he saw her wand. It was like an on going joke. Her "little" stepbrother was only five months younger then her and had just moved here from across the Atlantic. (America if you don't know your geography.) He had stayed there for about six years because of his real mom. He had moved in just as Hermione came back from Hogwarts. Now she had a family member in her year, or what year she should have been in. She frowned as she remembered her letter. She looked down at it. "What's got ya down squirt?" Bryan asked. Hermione just handed him the letter and headed for the kitchen. She needed some comfort food. Bryan read through the letter and burst out laughing. Hermione sighed as she grabbed the chocolate cake mix. "Squirt, this is hilarious! They want you to teach. They want you to stand in front of a huge crowd and teach. You'll never get anywhere. No one will pass. This is rich." Bryan said. As he walked into the kitchen.

"Hahaha. Very funny onion head. That means I get to teach _you._" Hermione said. Bryan immediately settled down.

"Ouch, that hurts, going against your own flesh and blood. That's mean." Bryan said, faking hurt.

"Yeah, pureblood boy wonder is hurt that little halfling gets beat up for the answers." Hermione mumbled seriously.

"Chill halfling. Only I get to tease you and that's a fact." He said with a smirk.

"That means I get to tease you, and you know I can do more harm than you can." Hermione said with a much bigger smirk that made her brother's wilt.

"Not fair! I get an older sister, I get an embarrassing life, and when I finally move to a place where no one knows me they know her. And she can torment me. Not fair." Bryan said.

"You forgot _mature. Mature_ older sister." Hermione said with a laugh. Bryan brightened up and switched the oven knob to bake. Hermione started pouring all the ingredients in a bowl and mixed them.

"So… you're friends with that big headed fellow… potato head?" Bryan asked. "Hot Totters?"

"Harry Potter." Hermione said through her laughter. She loved how he always played Harry off as if he was some loser and made her seem like a goddess. It helped her self-esteem more than Bryan would ever know. Being stuck in the shadows of someone had its effects on you. She smiled at him as she poured the batter into the two cake pans. She loaded them into the oven and set the timer. Bryan had the sink filling with hot soapy water, which she proceeded to dump all the measuring spoons and bowl in. He gave her a glare through the suds and water she splattered on him. He took a wash cloth that was sitting in the water and wrung it out on top of her head. Hermione gasped at him. She was soaked from her waist up and her shirt and hair were dripping onto her pants. Bryan laughed as she hit him on the arm as hard as she could. He flinched at the contact. She was really strong for a girl.

"I'm going to go change." Hermione said from the stairs. Bryan ran after her slow moving figure and tackled her on the landing. They laughed as she flipped them over and took of her shirt to wring out on him. He sputtered as the water drenched him and put a hand so he didn't have to see his exposed stepsister.

"You're such a flirt." Hermione said to him. She got up and walked toward her room.

"And you're such a tease, flashing your stepbrother, that's wrong." Bryan said as she turned to close the door.

"I did not." Hermione said with a laugh. "I have a bra on!" She slammed the door. Bryan rolled his eyes and went to change.

"Mature my arse." He mumbled.

The two came out at the same time but Hermione was in a swimsuit and Bryan was confused. "I thought you were baking a cake?" Hermione smirked as she advanced on him.

"Nope, we have twenty minutes and some time for it to cool. You go change, we're going swimming." Bryan looked at her smirk and did as told. He met her beside the pool in the back yard and saw her floating on her back. Then he saw why she was smirking. The guy she was dating was in the pool with her. He steamed up. That punk was such a slut. He had five girls a night. Hermione was shamelessly flirting with him and he was advancing on her.

"That's a lovely bikini Rich. Seems to fit you well." Bryan said to announce his arrival. Rich only said 'you too,' before flirting with Hermione again. Bryan dove in and came up behind Hermione. Hermione pretended she didn't notice but Rich saw. He couldn't really miss the intense glare and the threat to beat him up. Rich may be famous with the ladies but Bryan could take him out in one punch. He was all about sports and had never met someone who could even give him a challenge.

"So what are you doing tonight Hermione?" Rich said, ignoring Bryan's threat. Hermione looked confused for a second but then smiled and ran a finger down his chest.

"I don't really know. Maybe I can sit all alone in my big dark house." Hermione sighed.

"What if I come and fix that?" Rich said. He was smirking as big as ever.

"What about me? I'll be home and awake I'll night, keeping creeps out of the house." Bryan said, smirking. Rich glared.

"Well then, you can come with me for a good time. Maybe even spend the night." Rich said seductively.

"I would… but I have to wake up early tomorrow to get to the other side of town so I can get all my books for boarding school. Then I have to pack the day after that and I'm gone on September first to school." Hermione said with a pout. Rich cursed under his breath before saying his farewell and threatening Bryan. Once he was gone Hermione spun around laughing.

"I am going to kill you!" Bryan said as he pushed her under. She popped right back up a few feet away. "You actually like that freak?"

"No, but I like to see him get rejected and I like telling people I haven't slept with him. He's such a slut." Hermione said. She walked over to Bryan and smiled the saddest smile he had ever seen. She let e few tears escape before she let the smile slip completely off her face. Suddenly she was sobbing into her brother's shoulder as he held her telling her it's okay to cry. She looked up once she had calmed down and smiled again before latching back on to him.

"You okay?" Bryan asked.

"No. You're going to be covered in girls soon and I'll never see you. It's not fair that right when it's my turn to see you, you're going to be busy." Hermione said sadly.

"I'll always have time to beat up your boyfriends." Bryan said with a laugh. "Besides, I'm not really looking. Girls are too hard to understand and please."

"I'm a girl." Hermione said. Bryan laughed.

"No, you're my sister, my pretty sister who I have to protect from people like Rich." Bryan said. Hermione sighed as she heard the timer for the cake. She dove under and swam to the edge closest to the back door in one breath. She dashed into the house and grabbed some hot pads before taking the cake layers out of the oven. She closed the oven door and put the now wet hot pads away. She then grabbed a towel and mopped up the trail of water she had created. Then she threw the soaking towel at Bryan as he entered the house.

"Cheap shot." He called as he ran to go get dressed. Hermione followed suit and headed after him. She finished getting dressed and headed downstairs to find Headwig on a chair back. Hermione fed it some owl treats she dug up and freed her of the burden. She read through the letter and noticed that they would be shopping tomorrow too. She smiled and grabbed the nearest pen to scribble her response on the back. She sent off the letter just as Bryan came back. The phone suddenly rang and he picked it up. Hermione rolled her eyes as he turned up the volume on the phone. That boy was going deaf from too many rock concerts. He was smiling and nodding like crazy before he hung up.

"Who was that?" Hermione asked the now beaming Bryan.

"That was my band manager, he said they found a replacement both ways. It's awesome. I only get one practice before school starts but they all go to different wizarding schools anyway. There is the issue of going to practices on weekends but I can always have you, right? Please?" Bryan pleaded.

"On one condition." Hermione said. "You get to buy me ear plugs so I can keep my hearing." Bryan smirked as he picked her up and spun her around. "What's the band called?"

"Black Catastrophe. Odd name but I'm told they're as good as we were. The new band members who replaced me suck but are getting better fast. The Black Catastrophe members on the other hand were a little upset when they heard I sing and play. They liked having five people, it's what they're use to." Blaise told her as they sat down at the table.

"Five? Two guitars, one drummer, one singer and…what?" Hermione asked as she frosted the cake.

"Two singers, they're still looking for a girl singer. The last one was killed by Voldermort and the two guys who played and sing are at war, one died and one missing." Bryan explained. Hermione sighed. "Know any chicks who can sing at Hogwarts?"

"I know Ginny can but she isn't rock, she's a sweet little girl. She might know someone though. Or she might try. She's a little hard to figure out when it comes to musical tastes." Hermione said.

"No, I meant can you sing." Bryan said. He stared at her. Hermione shrugged.

"Never tried. Never had a need or drive to." Hermione said, licking her fingers.

"Try Hermione. Sing." Bryan urged. Hermione laughed.

"I'm not going to make a fool of myself for your personal amusement. You should suggest an audition." Hermione said. She looked at the cake before putting it away. "I'm not hungry any more. I think I'll go watch a movie."

The rest of the two teen's nights were filled with movies. Hermione went to bed where as Bryan fell asleep on the couch.

Hermione woke up to her alarm ringing. She grabbed her alarm clock and threw it at the wall. She looked up and saw some paint fall off. She looked around for her paint roller thing her parents bought her to touch up her wall. She clicked the switch into position and in less than a minute; her wall was as good as new. She switched the roller shut and put it away. She picked up her alarm clock and looked very surprised to find it broken. Usually clocks lasted much longer. She sighed but was more than happy to get a new one. A clock that worked. She went downstairs for breakfast and heard the phone ring. She assumed that Bryan would get it but then realized he slept like a rock. She sprinted across the room and snatched the phone up before the answering machine got it.

"Hello, Granger residence." She said as cheery as possible into the phone, before covering up the mouthpiece to let out the breath she had been holding.

"Hello, this is the bass in Black Catastrophe. Is umm…" she heard him turn around and ask 'what's that punks name again?' She also heard the chorus of 'Bryan.' "… Bryan, is he there?"

"Yes, he's here." Hermione paused and smirked. "Would you like to talk to him or are just checking if he's home?"

"I wanted to talk to him, punk."

"Okay, I'm warning you now though. He's asleep and you're the one getting yelled at for waking him up."

"He can't do nothing, wake him up."

"Your funeral." Hermione shrugged as she walked over to Bryan. She then started tickling him. Didn't move. She then remembered the only way to wake him up. She sighed and made sure the mouthpiece was covered. 'Bryan, the phones for you.' She said seductively as she trailed a finger down his chest. Bryan shot right up, barely missing Hermione.

"What?" Bryan said, looking around.

"Phone, it's that band. The bass I think. Be a doll and tell him not to call me punk. Thanks." Hermione said as she left the phone in Bryan's hand.

"Hello? Why did you wake me up? It's like…what time is it?" Bryan said into the phone.

"Six thirty. I…"

"SIX THIRTY! WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU CALL AT SIX THIRTY? IT'S LIKE, STUPID! ONLY FREAKS WAKE UP AT SIX THIRTY!" Bryan heard a chorus of 'hey' from the phone and Hermione.

"Well, I guess that punk was right. My funeral."

"My stepsister isn't a punk, she's a person." Bryan said into the phone.

"What ever. We all are going to Diagon Ally for school crap and we wanted to meet you at… let's say three in the… Flourish and Blots back room. Just ask Johnny, the punk at the register. He'll let you through. Okay punk?"

"I'm not a punk and sure, I was going anyway. Anything else?" Bryan said with a yawn.

"Yea, bring your step, she sounds hot."

"I won't and she wouldn't either. Then again, you'll see her a lot anyway. I'll try, but you can't touch. Okay?"

"Whatever you say-" he hung up and Bryan was stuck listening to a dial tone.

"Halfling. Want to meet the punks? Three at Flourish and Blots." Bryan yelled in the general direction of the kitchen.

"No." He heard her scream back.

"Why not?"

"Because I have to see the _punks_ anyway, every weekend. Why now?"

"Because one likes you. He says you sound…_hot_." Bryan said with a grimace. He didn't see his stepsister that way.

"I will, if only to flirt with someone just to piss you off. Okay?" Hermione said as she came into the living room, done with her bowl of cereal. She picked up the phone and dialed a number.

"Hello, this is Hermione Granger, may I please speak to Harry?" Hermione said into the mouthpiece.

"You're calling tator tot?" Bryan said loudly with a smirk.

"Hush." Hermione shot back just as Harry picked up the phone.

"Hermione? Why should I be quiet?" Harry asked.

"Not you. I just called to ask if I could meet you and Ron in like an hour in the Three Broomsticks instead of at two."

"_That's_ why you called potato head?" Bryan said loudly.

"Hermione, I don't mean to intrude but, who is that?" Harry asked, hearing the insult.

"Nobody." Hermione said through laughter. Harry became puzzled. 'How is that funny?' he thought.

"I don't get it." Harry said to Hermione.

"It's okay, he can explain it when you meet him. Bryan don't touch that or it'll-" Hermione warned only to have the stereo blast. Hermione dropped the phone so she could use her hands to cover her ears. Bryan smirked and turned it down just enough so that Hermione wouldn't turn it off. Hermione rolled her eyes and picked the phone up off the floor.

"I'm so sorry Harry. Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

"Fine. Who's Bryan?" Harry asked, raging mad.

"He's who I wanted you to meet. Oh, did I mention he doesn't exactly…like you very much." Hermione said lamely.

"I think hate would be better." Bryan said loudly, over the music.

"But hate is such a… _strong_ word. All right, he's probably with Draco on that subject but he'll love Ron. He'll think he's hilarious. He's a little… intimidating but he's like a kitten I promise. He won't harm you… I hope. Well can you come early?" Hermione said.

"Sure, I get to leave early. I'll call him and ask, but one last question." Harry said.

"Hmm?"

"Why is Bryan at your house, I thought you were going to be home alone?" Harry explained.

"Oh. He's my stepbrother and he was a… surprise. I found out when he was at the door with luggage and he just became normal so quickly. I guess it slipped my mind. Well, I have to make sure Bryan gets dressed and showers before we go. And eats. And gets a list made. I have to g- don't you dare! Bye Harry. Stop this instant!" Hermione said. Harry was stuck with a dial tone and questions. Poor Potter. (Not!)

Back to Hermione and Bryan…

"Stop this instant!" Hermione said to Bryan who was now doing air guitar… and the guitar was being played by an urn… that was filled with a distant relative's ashes. Hermione ran over to him and yanked the urn out of Bryan's hand. Then the lid fell off and all the ashes fell out. And because off this Hermione started crying while Bryan swished and flicked the urn and ashes back to normal state. Hermione cried more.

"Now you'll get a warning and it's all my fault!" She cried. Bryan looked at her funny.

"No I won't. I've done probably a hundred spells this summer and have yet to get a warning because a used a spell to block Ministry sensors. They are so much easier here than in America." Bryan said calmly.

"That's illegal." Hermione said wide-eyed.

"Of course it is! But I'll never get caught. Besides I'm taking it down the day we leave for school. No one will ever know." Bryan explained. Hermione calmed down, until she looked over Bryan's shoulder and saw the time. They had fifteen minutes. Hermione screamed and ran upstairs to grab a shower and change before time ran out. She was downstairs and making a list in ten minutes. When she finished and had two minutes left she pulled Bryan's wand out of his pocket and cleaned and dressed him with one flick. He looked down at his clothes and went wide-eyed. Hermione had changed his clothes and done everything he did in the morning in one spell. It took him an hour to do his hair, switch earrings, and decide what to wear. She had done all that and he hadn't even thought of the combo she had created. It was awesome. Then he had a list in his hand and was pushed out the door before he could finish eating. Hermione was a punctual freak.

In two minutes they were in the car, buckled in and Hermione was driving the speed limit on the way to Diagon Ally.

"You don't get pulled over unless you're eleven or more over. You could at least go five over." Bryan told her, looking at her speedometer. It felt like they were going slower but the dial didn't budge.

"I'm obeying the law." Hermione said calmly.

"We're getting passed by every single car." Bryan said through gritted teeth.

"If everyone else jumped off a bridge would you? No." Hermione said.

"Oh, screw this." Bryan said. He reached his foot over and put hies foot on the accelerator so they were seven over and pulled the lock in. It was a special feature he had put in without Hermione's knowledge. Hermione immediately tried everything to slow the car down but nothing moved.

"Undo this now!" Hermione said in horror as a cop car passed them.

"See, didn't even look at you." Bryan said with a smirk. Hermione steered the rest of the way there and Bryan only undid the lock once they were about to park. Hermione got out and walked straight into the pub, leaving Bryan to catch up. He followed her to the brick wall and tapped the bricks. Bryan stood unmoved as the archway was built. He followed her hurried pace to the place where she was to meet her two 'friends.' Only when she was seated in a booth that fit four did she acknowledge his presence.

"That was a horrid thing to do. You could have given me a heart attack. When did you put that dreaded thing in my car?" Hermione said in one breath as she glared at her brother.

"I put it in at the beginning of summer. You're to young and healthy to have a heart attack." Bryan said calmly. Hermione scoffed at him but suddenly brightened up and stood. She was smiling at someone behind him. He followed her gaze to the red head and the freak with the scar.

"You have to be kidding me!" Bryan mumbled as his sister and the two freaks hugged. She introduced them quickly and sat down next to her step so the other two didn't have to.

"How have you two been?" Hermione said happily as Bryan slouched and slid down low in his seat.

"Fine." They said at the same time. Hermione laughed, Bryan glared. Suddenly Ron jumped. All eyes were on him.

"'Mione, who's that?" Ron said, pointing at Bryan. Hermione glanced at Harry.

"You mean Harry didn't tell you? Well he's my stepbrother. He's a seventh year too. He'll be going to Hogwarts too. Didn't you hear me say his name a moment a go?"

"Not really. What's his name?" Ron asked.

"Stop talking like I'm not here. I'm Bryan, and let me take a wild guess _Ron._ You're a Weasley. _Interesting_ choice of friends halfling." Bryan said. Hermione rolled her eyes at his attitude.

"Do you have a problem with that?" Ron spat back.

"Not as much as I have a problem with potato head over there." Bryan said. Hermione's lips became a line in her desperate attempt not to laugh. She had to bow her head so they didn't see her smile.

"You think he's _funny?_" Harry asked in shock. Hermione gave a sad smile, still holding back laughter. She looked very odd.

"She does. You have a problem with it tator tot?" Bryan sneered. Hermione emitted a few giggles as she bit her lip hard. The dynamic duo looked a little surprised.

"I didn't think he was worse than Draco, Hermione." Harry said. Hermione finally regained composure and stomped on Bryan's foot hard enough for him to glare but not hard enough for him to scream.

"He isn't, just mad at me. He's usually better behaved." Hermione said with a sigh. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"Drama Queen of only eighteen…" Bryan started to sing very softly with a smirk.

"Oh Bryan will you shut up already. I've already broken the law twice because of you. Don't make me do it a third to kill you." Hermione threatened.

"…had some troubles with herself…" Bryan continued. Hermione slammed his foot as hard as she could. Harry and Ron heard it too and winced. Bryan hid his pain well.

"You're going to break my foot one day and I'll wind up in therapy telling the nice man of all the times you slammed my foot." Bryan said with a sniff. Hermione rolled her eyes but then smirked.

"And you'll tell him about the time when you were six and-" Hermione started. She was cut off when a wide-eyed Bryan covered her mouth with both hands.

"I'll stop if you don't finish that sentence in public today. I swear I'll behave." Bryan pleaded. Harry looked quite happy where as Ron looked confused. Hermione nodded and rolled her eyes. Bryan smiled and sunk down in his chair.

"What's a theripiss?" Ron said. All three burst out laughing.

"Therapist, Ron. He is some one who helps you get over things that cause you permanent emotional damage. Like abusive parents, drugs or diseases. Cost an arm and a leg though." Hermione explained.

"Why does he want arms and legs?" Ron asked. Bryan burst out laughing and Harry and Hermione looked at him in pity.

"He doesn't Ron. It's an expression. It means it's very expensive." Hermione explained. Ron took a few moments before a smile appeared on his face.

"I get it." Ron said. Bryan laughed for a few seconds before trying to confuse Ron again. He succeeded and they were both launched in their own discussion.

"Told you he would think Ron was funny." Hermione said as she turned to Harry.

"Yeah, he's like Draco's clone except he's related to you." Harry said. Hermione shook her head.

"No, he doesn't hate muggle-borns and he is only like this around people he dislikes, namely you. And guys who flirt with me. And guys I date. And people who wake him up. And authority figures. And rules. I think that's it. Wait, I forgot famous people and goody two shoes and anyone who has a big head and anyone who isn't a goth." Hermione said.

"That's like everyone though. That means he hates you."

"No, he loves me because were blood and I let him get away with anything less than murder." Hermione said.

"I see. So he'll be in our year?" Harry asked.

"Um… he'll be in seventh year." Hermione said.

"Well then he'll be with you a lot. That's nice." Harry said sarcastically.

"No, not really. He'll probably be in Slytherin. He lies enough." Hermione said.

"He can't. Wow, I'm correcting Hermione. He's a muggle-born. Are you okay?" Harry asked.

"No he isn't." Hermione said with a shake of her head. "He's my _step_. He isn't my real brother. He's my dad's son. My mom is a muggle-born and my dad is a squib. He just didn't know until recently." Hermione explained. Harry looked a little shocked.

"Your dad is a pureblood?" Harry asked.

"Yeah. I looked up the line he's from. You don't want to know." Hermione said.

"He does. It's very fascinating. Right Ron?" Bryan said.

"Umm…yes?" Ron asked.

"Exactly!" Bryan said before going back to confusing Ron.

"I guess I should. Whose line?" Harry asked.

"I'll give you one guess. I'll tell you if you're right." Hermione said.

"Malfoy's?" Harry guessed.

"No, it really isn't a fair game. It's just some old forgotten line. Forget it." Hermione said.

"It's a royal line Hermione! We should be ruling this rat hole. Right Ron?" Bryan asked.

"So cheese whiz is cheese in a bottle that comes out magically without actual magic?" Ron asked.

"Bryan! No Ron, it's pressurized so when it opens the pressure causes it to come out. It's a muggle thing." Hermione explained.

"Is that really how it works?" Bryan asked.

"Yes! Don't hurt Ron's head." Hermione said. She glanced at her watch and jumped up. "We have to get our supplies. Bryan you're going to be late to your band… thing. Let's go!" Hermione said, herding them out of the establishment. She got them in and out of all the stores in two hours. The three tired boys were then ushered into an ally and they all looked stunned that she led them there. She mumbled something and a door appeared. She opened it wide and they all entered. Hermione walked over to the man at the counter and started to talk with him. After about two minutes he let her and the three boys behind the counter. The three entered an old style dinner and followed Hermione into a booth. The waitress came over and looked at them boredly until she saw Hermione.

"Hermione! Oh my gosh! You didn't come in yesterday. We got worried!" She shrieked.

"It's okay. I ditched Rich again, hilarious! He even tried twice. Stupid loser. These are some of my friends from boarding school. Harry, Ron and my step Bryan." Hermione said, gesturing to each in turn.

"Usual for you I assume and what for those three?" The girl asked.

"Steph, would you mind terribly if I gave you money to put in my tab? I think I'm almost out and they'll have a lover's Sunday without the heart theme. I keep forgetting what that's called."

"Jumbo sundae duo. One each?" Steph asked as she took Hermione's money.

"Umm… yes. They're teenage boys." Hermione said.

"No, they're expensive and evil!" Steph said.

"John didn't break up with you, did he?" Hermione asked her cautiously.

"No… we're engaged!" She exclaimed, showing off her average ring. Hermione jumped over Bryan's lap and hugged Steph.

"That's wonderful! I'll call you as soon as I have a few free hours so you can tell me everything!" Hermione gushed.

"Okay, I'll go get the food. You coming Hermione?" Steph asked.

"No, I have to baby-sit. You know why." Hermione said as she sat on Bryan to get him to scoot over. Steph shrugged and walked away.

"Who's that?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

"Steph works _here_? I can't believe it." Bryan said.

"Steph is one of my friends I've known forever. She's one of my best friends. I eat here every week or so." Hermione explained.

"You have a life outside of studying?" Ron asked. Everyone's jaw dropped at his rudeness.

"Yes, Ronikinns. I have always had more than you and Harry as a social life. I know more people than you give me credit for." Hermione said flatly.

"More like dated more people." Bryan mumbled.

"You actually date?" Harry asked.

"Do these two live in a hole or are they just stupid?" Bryan asked.

"I'll let all three of you slid this time because you shopped quickly. Yes, Harry. Did you think Victor Crum was the only person I dated?" Hermione asked. The duo nodded. Hermione sighed. Then Steph came back with a tray full of ice cream.

"Thanks Steph." Hermione said as she dove into her little bowl of ice cream. The three boys were already half way done with their huge sundaes.

Once they were finished it was a quarter until three. Hermione threw a tip for Steph and they walked out the way they came, except Hermione hugged the guy who had let them through. All three were enraged but stayed quiet. Hermione hugged her two friends and said her good byes as she turned with Bryan toward Flourish and Blots. Hermione led Bryan to the back and she started talking with the guy behind the counter. He seemed nice but when she mentioned a back room she was supposed to find he started to smirk.

"That comes at a price sweetie." He said.

"Really? Hey Bryan, you have extra cash right?" Hermione said innocently. Bryan came up behind her.

"What did you want sis?" Bryan asked.

"Oh, never mind, come on." The attendant said wide-eyed. Bryan smirked. They followed him into the back room where a single guy was sleeping among instruments and sound equipment. Bryan shook his shoulder. They were only five minutes early. He woke with a start.

"Who's there?" He asked, as he looked around shocked.

"Bryan's here. What's it to you?" Bryan asked. The kid looked him over and shrugged.

"I'm the drummer so, not much. You seem all right. Looks like you got that chick to come. What's the deal with her?" He asked.

"She's my sister and if you touch her I'll kill you. Clear?" Bryan asked.

"Crystal dude. I'm taken anyway. I'm Josh by the way. The other freaks are always late so you should chill. Beer in the fridge." Josh said. Hermione's jaw dropped.

"I hope not. Both of you are under age and Bryan, I'm not a dog or a thing, I'm a human and I demand your respect." Hermione said. Josh smirked.

"Poor guy. Have to deal with her. Guess Chain will lay off her though. Has his mind set on banging her." Josh said.

"He better not." Hermione growled. "Stupid pig. Ashamed of his own name too. Hardly worth my time."

"Chill, you'll mouth will drop when you see him. You'll change just like all of the other ones. He's gorgeous. All girls dig him. You'll be his groupie in no time." Josh said.

"What ever you say." Hermione said as se sat on a couch that was along the walls. She saw that there were quite a few instruments. Hermione got up and started looking around. She spotted the piano and made a beeline for it. She hit a note and winced at how out of tune it was. She said a spell and tried again. She smiled at its rich tone. She started playing Bach and the two stared at her but she was to absorbed in the song. She wasn't aware of the rest of the band and some groupies that came in either. She finished and just walked over to the bookshelf and started scanning titles. It wasn't until she heard someone start clapping that she turned to find all the guys clapping and the girls glaring. She looked confused and said, "What?"

"Your performance sis. Where did you learn to play?" Bryan said. Hermione shrugged again.

"Books." She said. She turned back to the bookshelf and the band started setting up. She sat down on a hardback chair that wasn't occupied by the jealous groupies. She watched as they handed music and lyrics to Bryan. She watched him read through the lyrics and nod his head. The drummer then called out a name.

"We need a Sara to come and audition. Lyrics are on the stand. We're only playing the first half." Josh said. He then counted off and Hermione's eyes never left Bryan. He was sight-reading music and lyrics. He was doing really well too. He sung his part and Hermione was impressed. He sung well. Then Sara started to sing and Hermione covered her ears. She was so bad they just stopped after two lines of her singing.

"You can't sing. Karen." Josh called out. They tried again but she was only a tiny bit better so they stopped where they planned to. Josh kept calling girls. Then they ran out. Josh looked down at the list.

"Does anyone want to try? You can't try again. Please tell me if you haven't sung." Josh said desperately. Thirty sucky singers.

"Hermione hasn't sung." Bryan smirked. Hermione looked shocked and started shaking her head. Josh rolled his eyes and got up and dragged her to the microphone.

"I'm going to kill you Bryan." Hermione muttered. Bryan smirked.

"Love you too." He said as the song started.

_You left me a long time ago,_

_But I just want to love you so,_

_My world is darkness you are my light,_

_Come bring day to my night._

Bryan's part ended and Hermione looked at the lyrics.

_I'm free finally of your abuse,_

_I tried but you lied what's the use,_

_I was your toy; you threw me away,_

_Why should I come back to you any day._

Hermione sung with all her heart. She heard the music stop like it was supposed to and she looked at the ground. She jumped when she felt Bryan's hand on her shoulder.

"You said you couldn't sing." He said.

"If you don't call that singing I don't know what is. You're in. No contest." Josh said.

"I vote no." Chain said from behind. Bryan and Josh looked shocked.

"I don't want family in the band." Chain explained. Hermione then noticed "Chain" looked familiar.

"Chain, what's your real name?" Hermione asked.

"That's none of your buisness-" Chain started but Hermione's eyes grew huge.

"Oh my God, it's-" Hermione started but Chain put a silencing charm on her just in time.

"I'm not like you think. Don't tell them my name Granger. Please?" Chain said. He looked really sad. Hermione took of the charm and rolled her eyes.

"What ever _chain._ What do I call you…"Hermione finished weakly.

"Nothing. Like always." Chain finished. "Fine, she's in, but family issues don't get involved. Deal?"

"Don't I get to decide?" Hermione asked. The three boys exchanged looks.

"No." They said in unison.

"What ever. But… _Chain_, how do you get out of school? Your not allowed." Hermione said.

"Snape." Hermione mouthed 'oh' before nodding. She looked at her watch to see it was six at night.

"I'm expected some where else. Am I allowed to go?" Hermione asked rushed. Bryan looked confused.

"Where?" Bryan asked. Hermione grabbed part of his shirt and yanked so she could whisper in his ear. "No. I'm letting you go. I hate that jerk and you know it."

"Such an immature prat. Josh…" Hermione said sweetly. "…can I please go?" Bryan and Josh looked shocked at her fake sweetness.

"Umm…this isn't right. Ask Chain." Josh said.

"Chain," Hermione said as she walked over to him. She ran a finger down the side of his face. "May I go?" She asked seductively.

"Of course." Chain said with a smirk. "If I get a kiss."

"I guess I'm stuck here." Hermione said with a frown. She pulled a cell phone out of her pocket, earning lots of looks. She dialed a number quickly and started talking into it.

"I can't come…I'm being held against my will…that's not funny…yes, but I wouldn't…please do…sure, whoever…don't kill them! Bye." Hermione said. Bryan raised an eyebrow.

"Who was it?" Bryan asked.

"My rescue committee. Seven people is enough to take down you three right?" Hermione said.

"Well, not that this isn't fascinating but let's finish that song up." Josh said. Hermione shoved her phone in a pocket and sung along. At the end of the song there was applause, a girl who flashed them, and shouting. Hermione was bored. She disliked the groupies' lack of self-respect. Bryan wasn't looking interested either. All looked a little distracted. Josh was digging through music to find the next song and Chain was watching him and listing what pieces he should pull out. Then Hermione smiled at the knock on the door.

Chain looked at Hermione and she mouthed 'hide' to him. After all the people would recognize him. He became invisible and Josh rolled his eyes and opened the door. It was Ginny Weasley.

"That's one, I thought you said seven." Bryan said. Ginny walked in calmly and grabbed Hermione and her things. Josh blocked the exit.

"We aren't done practicing." Josh said. Hermione winced and the three guys noticed.

"This is your warning, move." Ginny said calmly as she lightened and shrunk Hermione's things and put them in her pocket.

"Not a chance shorty." Hermione's eyes practically popped out of her head. In a flash Ginny had him on the ground with a broken foot nose and a sore groin.

"Don't ever call me shorty." Ginny said as she stepped over him. Hermione followed suit and was out the door in a flash. Bryan was in shock and Chain became visible and helped Josh.

A/N: Please review and give me ideas for the title! Thanks!


	2. Girls Night and More

A/N: I guess the title works so I left it. I forgot a disclaimer in the last chapter but we all know all the people you recognize from the Harry Potter books are JKR. 6th book is coming! 

**LadySnake**:I didn't really think about Ginny. I think I'll put her with Josh…that'll be fun. Bryan would be harder and I have a little…surprise for him. I don't think that'll happen until the fourth chapter though. Thanks for the review.

**Alenor**: Notice how I posted it only under Hermione? That's so you don't find out until I tell you. But you're right, it's Draco or Blaise. I believe you shall find out in the third or fifth chapter. It depends on how many people demand to know what pairing they're reading. Thanks for the review.

**IISGREAT**:Thnks for the review and I can't tell you yet…it wouldn't be fair. But it is coming soon and if I keep getting awesome reviews it will come very soon. I promise Hermione will pumel some one in this chapter. The question is who. I hope you enjoy!

**ocarDMalfoy**: Blushes Thank you! I hope that this is finished soon enough! Can't wait to read your story! Tell me when it's going to be posted.

Girl's Night and More

Ginny and Hermione left Flourish and Blots without as much as a glance behind them. They walked briskly to The Leaky Cauldron and flooed to Hermione's house. Ginny packed up all of Hermione's school things while Hermione was playing with a spell that would make Ginny's things appear. They both finished at the same time with large grins.

"Movie!" They said in unison. The one thing the two girls loved more than gossip was a goods movie.

"Popcorn with loads of butter!" Ginny said as she started looking through the pantry. Hermione rolled her eyes and made the popcorn while Ginny watched with curious eyes.

"I think we should watch…" Hermione started but burst out laughing when she saw Ginny with puppy dog eyes and a pout that could melt any guy. Right next to that face was…Pirates of the Caribbean! (Who else loves that movie?)

"Pwease Hermione?" Ginny asked as if she was three.

"I don't need that look and voice to convince me to watch Johnny Depp!" Hermione said with a laugh. Ginny grinned like a maniac as Hermione put the DVD in the player. (Hermione is doing everything because she doesn't know how.)

Needless to say they laughed, they cried, and they turned it into a melodrama, throwing popcorn at the screen until Ginny started giving her the evil eye for 'wasting such a precious thing.' Hermione didn't see that popcorn again. They finished the movie and if right on cue, Bryan walked in the door with Chain and Josh in tow. Hermione clamped her hand over Ginny's mouth as she went wide eyed and Cain froze, got wide-eyed, but could still speak.

"Ginny, don't you dare say my name in anyone's presence. I'm Chain now. Okay?" He asked as if he was talking to a little girl. Ginny burst out laughing.

"Chain? That is hilarious! Even Crabbe and Goyle could come out with a better name. Why don't we call you loser and stick a sign on you. Then where ever you go when someone asks for your name you could say, 'that's my name, don't wear it out.' But you can't do anything with chain. Your supposed to be smarted than Hermione when it comes to who's with who and what happened when and all you can come up with is Chain. Lame. You know what _chain_?" Ginny ranted.

"I have a feeling your going to tell me anyway." He said.

"That's right! I'm going to call you Llama!" Ginny said with a laugh. "Better yet I'm going to call you Captain Jack Sparrow! That's a wonderful name." Hermione burst out laughing and Bryan cracked a smile. Chain looked confused.

"What's funny?" He asked while rolling his eyes. Hermione threw the movie's case at his head and he caught it easily. Just because you don't play Quidditich for the school team doesn't mean you can't. He looked on the box and saw the pirate version of Johnny Depp. "Not to burst your bubble but I don't look like him."

"Got enough girls lusting after you." Hermione said with a glare. "Not an ounce of self respect!"

"He's ugly!" Chain cried out. Hermione's and Ginny's jaws dropped to the ground.

"What?" Hermione said as she regained her senses. "He has mobs of girls chasing after him because of that movie. Don't you know throwing pirate on him makes him irresistible?" Ginny bobbed her head as Hermione talked.

"What ever. Bryan has the lyrics. Try to get practice into your schedule." Chain said with a glare.

"Bryan," Hermione said as sweet as honey, making him flinch. It's never good when she faked sweetness. "take your creepy…people upstairs. One thing breaks and you're all dead." Hermione finished with a blinding smile. Her smile immediately dropped when she heard a knock on the door. "Are you expecting someone?" Hermione asked, confused. The three shook their heads. Hermione bounced off the couch and walked briskly toward the door. She opened the door quickly, wide enough so that the people behind her could see. There was a girl about Hermione's age who had raven black hair that was super straight. She was wearing a tank top and some jeans. Hermione noticed the enraged look on her face and took a small step back as she greeted her.

"Hello, who, may I ask, are you looking for?" Hermione said politely.

"Josh Castin," she replied as she narrowed her eyes. Hermione looked a little mad but masked it.

"Josh…you have been in my house five seconds and you're already getting guests. I'm not sure if you are aware of this, but it's a little unordinary and rude." Hermione said as she backed away from the door to let the girl in.

"Rachael? What are you doing-" Josh started.

"SO ITS TRUE!" Rachael screamed at Josh, effectively cutting him off, "YOU CHEATING BASTURD!" slap "I NEVEER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN! JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID I'LL SPELL IT OUT FOR YOU, WE'RE OVER!" Rachael stormed out the door after slapping Josh again. Josh looked about ready to cry.

"Guess today isn't your lucky day." Hermione said, cracking a smile because she couldn't keep a straight face.

"Shut it Granger!" Chain snapped as he hurried the two other guys upstairs.

"Captain Jack Sparrow looks like he has more girl issues than usual." Ginny said in all seriousness. Hermione just burst out laughing. Ginny soon followed suit and they only stopped fifteen minutes later when they started getting crept out at the silence.

"I think we should change and then we can have a little fun with the boys." Hermione said with a smirk.

"I'm in!" Ginny said as she started digging through her bag for pajamas. Hermione ran upstairs and changed as fast as the speed of light. She met Ginny on the stairs and they both climbed up to the attic silently. Hermione took out her wand and whispered a charm that sound proofed the attic and then another so they could see through the floor. First she explained how she able to use magic to Ginny and then they watched the boys. They talked and laughed and after ten minutes the two girls found themselves bored.

"How about we capture one. Then when the other two go searching for him, we can take one more once they split up. Then we can scare the last one with noises until they scream. Only thing is none of them can have wands. The two we capture we can take when we capture them, but the last one we'll have to trip him then accio it. Any questions?" Hermione explained quickly.

"Why aren't you in Slytherin Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Because I'm a muggle-born." Hermione stated simply.

"Oh yeah. I forgot." Ginny said as she followed Hermione down to the second story. Hermione raised an eyebrow but didn't mention it.

"We can stow the captured ones in the attack. We'll have to tie them up so they don't get out though. Also we need to lure the first one out. How?" Hermione said.

"We can ask for help with something, put a spell that makes them have to go to the bathroom, or we could scream and hide. That would include zapping the electricity and those three being dumb enough to split up." Ginny listed. Hermione thought them over and knocked on the door before reaching for the handle. She jumped back when it shocked her. She instead slammed her fists on the door. Two seconds of trying to break the door down and it swung open.

"Why are you bobby trapping your door? It isn't safe. What happened if you died?" Hermione said. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"What do you want?" Bryan asked.

"I need to 'borrow' one of your…people because I can't get something." Hermione said.

"Too short halfling?" Bryan said with a laugh. "Just accio the damn thing." Bryan said as he turned to leave.

"It'll spill. Then there would be a huge mess. Just let me 'borrow' one person. He'll be back in two minutes. If he isn't you can…" Hermione didn't have an idea.

"I'll tell everyone who Chain is if you don't let us borrow someone already!" Ginny said forcefully. Chain was out the door in seconds.

"Come find him in two minutes. We might hurt him if you don't." Ginny said with a smile that was so scary even Hermione was scared.

"Right," Hermione said as she pushed the two down the stairs. The group of three went silently down the stairs. Hermione stopped and both looked back at her.

"Ginny, would you hold on a second, just walk slowly, I'll catch up." Hermione said as she turned around. Ginny shrugged and led Chain down the stairs agonizingly slow. Hermione met them at the bottom of the stairs after placing a silencing charm around Bryan's room. She whispered what she had done to Ginny as they marched him into the kitchen. Chain looked skeptical.

"What did you need?" He asked carefully. Ginny fidgeted and Hermione headed over to the pantry. She pointed to the bag of flour on the top shelf. Chain reached up to get it when suddenly he was on the floor. Hermione had rammed him in the side. She quickly frisked him for his wand before pinning his arms above his head as she sat on him. Ginny raised an eyebrow at the bad position.

"Where's your wand?" Hermione demanded as she pointed hers at his face. Chain looked confused.

"Why do you need-"

"Answer the question!" Ginny said, aiming her wand at him also. Chain looked scared before masking his emotions.

"I'll never say." He said flatly.

"We are going to take off all your clothes if you don't tell us." Hermione said.

"A little kinky there Granger? It's miniaturized. It's the charm on the chain around my neck." He said with a sigh. Hermione ripped it off and it became full size magically. Hermione threw it to Ginny and glanced at the clock. Almost out of time. Hermione put a silencing charm on him before bounding and gagging him magically. While Hermione was tying up Chain, Ginny shut off the flow of electricity in the house and locked the doors. They were trapped. Hermione and Ginny levitated Chain into the attic. They hurriedly made it look like they were coming up the stairs. They ran into the boys, literally. The four sat up and lit their wands.

"Where's Chain?" Josh asked.

"That's what we came to ask. The lights went out and we couldn't find him." Hermione said as she trembled. They believed her.

"Let's look for him then." Bryan said.

"We should split up, I'll go with Bryan and Hermione can go with Josh." Ginny said. "We can meet back up here in ten minutes."

"Whatever." Bryan said, as he helped the two girls up. Hermione and Josh were assigned downstairs while Ginny and Bryan stayed upstairs.

"Why do we have to go where the creepy person is?" Hermione asked before they split up.

"Because you're stronger." Ginny said. Hermione had found out exactly what she needed to know.

The two crept downstairs. Hermione led them to the kitchen first. She lit the lights magically and started to look around. When Josh had his back to her, Hermione cast a silencing charm and walked over to Josh

"Hand me your wand so I can give you light. You get to check the root cellar." Hermione lied. The door led to a closet and Josh had fallen straight into her trap. Right before he opened the door Hermione pounced on him like a cat and whacked him in the stomach, slammed his foot, and head butted him.

"Today really isn't your day, is it?" Hermione muttered to herself as she quickly healed the knocked out Josh.

He was then silenced; bound and gagged for when he woke up. She quickly levitated him into the hall, making sure it looked like he was walking. When she saw Ginny lead Bryan into Hermione's room, Hermione quickly stashed Josh in the attic and locked the trap door, in case they broke free. Hermione then ran down the stairs quietly and then started screaming.

"Help! Get down here! Josh come back! Where are you two?" Hermione screamed as she thumped on the stairs loudly, screaming over it. Once she reached the top she latched onto Bryan out of breath.

"Where's Josh?" Bryan asked her calmly.

"Gone. He left me. I'm scared to go down there." Hermione whispered. "What if I'm next?"

"No one is being killed." Bryan assured her. "You two finish up here and I'll go down stairs."

"By yourself! I told you guys splitting up was a bad idea!" Ginny said. The two stared at her.

"It was your idea!" Hermione shrieked hysterically.

"Change in plan. You two relax in Hermione's room. I'll search." Bryan said as he shoved them in the door.

The two girls grinned. They listened as Bryan went down the stairs. Hermione silenced the room just in case.

"You got Josh?" Ginny said.

"Yeah, poor guy was knocked unconscious when I only meant to distract him." Hermione said. Ginny went wide-eyed.

"He isn't dead, is he?"

"Nope, I healed him so he won't hurt when he wakes up. He's bound and gagged in case he wakes up too soon." Hermione responded.

"Now what about the noises?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"Send a few fake ghosts to do it. They love it when people summon them when it isn't Halloween." Hermione said.

"Well how is that fun?" Ginny asked with a pout.

"We get to watch from the safety of my room. I'll get a camera to follow him around. A nice movie Ginny?" Hermione smirked.

"Well I do love horror movies. Let's get to it then. I'll summon ghosts, you make the camera." Ginny said. The two set to work and were done in minutes. The sent the camera out first to find him, then instructed the ecstatic ghosts on what they should try and what the goal was. They all said easy as pie as they left to go spook one unsuspecting Bryan.

Dun dun dun…

Bryan was walking with his wand lit in front of him. "Where could they have gone?" He asked aloud. Suddenly pots were clanging and Bryan ran toward the kitchen to find everything the way it should be. "Odd." He muttered. He went into the hall and heard a movie in the living room. "Why are they down here?" He said aloud. He walked into the room to see a fuzzy static screen you get when there is no signal. Suddenly the TV got a signal and it was a cartoon channel mixed with a gangster show. The words didn't match with the dumb animations. The man was saying, "talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity, then comes imagining noises and lastly comes seeing people who aren't really there. Poor John…"

Bryan rolled his eyes and tried to turn of the TV but it wouldn't stay off. He shrugged it off before he saw a robe turn around the corner. He ran after it to find no one around. 'I must be going crazy.' Bryan thought. Then, he felt a freezing cold hand on his shoulder; he turned to see…an arm that was rotting, severed just below the joint. It had roaches and beetles running across it and onto him. He immediately threw it off. But it jumped back on him. He ran from it but he wasn't fast enough. The beetles were heading for his mouth when suddenly a man swinging an ax attacked. Bryan ran screaming through the house. He kept being stopped by zombies or ghosts until finally he just broke down crying. The two girls felt bad and immediately ran down stairs and hugged him. Bryan just cried. Hermione perked up.

"Feel better?" She asked sympathetically.

"Feel better that what?" He snapped. "What the hell did you do?"

"Taste of your own medicine, you wouldn't let me come over by making her stay." Ginny said. "Nothing against you anymore."

"You made me join that band and you made me cry because of that urn. Besides you're over protective." Hermione said.

"Well at least you didn't do it because you were bored." Bryan said with a smile. Both girls crossed their fingers behind their backs.

"Never would I think of doing such a horrible thing for no good reason." Ginny said.

"Of course, we aren't like Slytherins." Hermione agreed. Their fingers came undone as they hugged Bryan again.

"What happened to Josh and Chain?" Bryan asked. Hermione and Ginny got identical looks of shame. They ran up the stairs and brought them down. They were about to tackle the terrible two but Ginny spoke up first.

"Free copies of the haunted house scare to anyone who doesn't hurt me." Ginny said.

"You taped it?" Bryan said feeling light headed.

"Duh!" The two girls said at once.

"How about we go to sleep?" Josh said. "I think that the sooner this day ends the better!" Everyone laughed and went to their respective rooms. The girls sent all the ghouls and haunts away and the guys changed and tried to forget. Needless to say, they all fell asleep late that night.

The next day… 

Hermione and Ginny woke up early. They got showered, dressed and ate in silence. Then Hermione perked up like she always did after eating.

"Ginny, it's our last day of vacation…what should we do?" Hermione asked.

"Go back to bed?" Ginny suggested as her head fell onto the table.

"Practice like crazy!" Chain said as he strolled in wearing boxers.

"Most people wear clothes when they walk around other people's houses." Hermione said. Ginny's head shot up and Chain smirked.

"Looks like Virginia is awake." Chain said. Ginny blushed and buried her head in her arms.

"Aye, captain! She be awake." Hermione said with a laugh. Ginny started laughing at Hermione's very bad impression and Chain sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Chicks, can't live with them, can't live with out them." He said as he snatched an apple and sat at the nook across from the other two.

"So what do we call you at school captain?" Ginny asked as seriously as she could.

"Your Royal Highness." Chain said with a roll of his eyes.

"How about tyrant band leader?" Hermione said. "Bossy enough." She said and a smile cracked on her face.

"What are you fools smiling at?" Josh asked as he walked in wearing the same clothes he was wearing yesterday, but cleaned.

"We're thinking of names to call Captain Jack at school." Hermione said.

"But he goes to some little place no one has heard of with an old fool as a headmaster, not Hogwarts." Josh said in ignorance.

"Dumbledore isn't an old fool!" Ginny said. "He let's me get away with everything." She added with a smirk.

"I really go to Hogwarts." Chain said. "Shame."

"Nice glamour spell." Hermione said. "I finally realized why I didn't recognize you. Your eyes and your hair."

"Thanks, why don't you shut up now." Chain snapped.

"That's what's off! I noticed the hair but I knew something else was off. I spend more time with him than anyone else and I didn't guess it."

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked.

"He's gossip king. Knows everything." Ginny commented.

"I don't gossip, I deal in facts! Like I know every wizard who has dated you Hermione. Victor Crum." Chain said.

"Wrong Captain. I've dated over twenty wizards." Hermione said.

"More like half of the wizarding population!" Bryan said as he walked. "Thanks for waking me for this chat."

"No problem!" Josh said. "I'm lost."

"Good…for…you?" Bryan said.

"I'm going to take a shower." Josh said. He left.

"I think the beatings effected his head." Hermione said.

"I think you two are liars. Hermione hasn't dated anyone besides Victor Crum."

"Umm…I would laugh but there seems to be tension in the room." Ginny said.

"Oh for the love of Merlin get over the fact I date almost constantly under everyone's noses. Busy bodies all of you!" Hermione's rant was interupted by the phone which she almost pulled off the wall. "Hello?" She asked sweetly. "Granger residence."

"This is she…I can't. I leave tomorrow for the prison…I can't go on a date tonight John, I have to pack…of course it'll take all day…no, that's not it but he probably won't let me out of the house to see anyone…no just you…hate you too…loser!" Hermione screamed into the phone as she slamed it on the hook. She sat down and sulked.

"Johnny Apple Weed break up with you?" Bryan asked with a smirk.

"I would kill you but it isn't your fault. It's all Chain's fault because I saw the bane and I was seen and Racheal obviously has a big mouth so it's Josh's fault for dating her and it's your fault you wanted to be in a band but it isn't your fault you moved." Hermione said.

"That's right! I'm a free man!" Josh said as he strooled in. "Thanks for a place to crash, I have to go." Josh then left again.

"I'm going to go practice." Chain said as he left out the door too.

"Don't look at me, I like it here and I'm not allowed home for another twelve hours." Ginny said. "Ron got a tad mad when I made him stay home. It takes Harry a day to calm him down. I'm not going home yet."

"Well I have to go sleep enough to make up for the whole semester so I will see you to tomorrow." Bryan said with a yawn. Then it was two.

"You want to watch secret window?" Ginny asked with her puppy dog eyes and pout combo.

"Why not?" Hermione shrugged as she started to make popcorn.

"Remember to put loads of butter on it."

"You're going to die from a heart attack." Hermione said.

"I thought you didn't believe in the whole inner eye see the future thing?" Ginny said. Hermione just groaned.

A/N: Sorry the chapter is short but it was fast and that is a perfect stopping point. Besides, I have almost a thousand words for every review. Please review!

Just for Jaded-Chaela, thank you. If you noticed, I fixed. Now I feel stupid. But then again it was bound to happen.


	3. The last night of summer and the train

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize. I only own me, myself, and I.

Last Night of Summer and the Train Ride 

Hermione and Ginny winded up watching a Johnny Depp marathon. Hermione finally turned off the TV at five declaring their brains utterly useless from all of that television. Ginny who hardly ever saw TV sighed but agreed. The two girls sat and contemplated what they could do on their last night of summer. For Hermione it was her last, last night of summer for her. The two turned toward the stairs as Bryan came tumbling down them sleepily.

"I think I'll go see Russell. Then I'll go to sleep." Bryan said as he started looking for what Hermione guessed was his coat.

"Russell is a druggy who won't notice that you're gone and if he does he'll think it was either a day or a decade." Hermione said with a scowl. "It smells like you're doing drugs and drinking when you come back."

"I know but I would feel guilty, besides, I can always write him. The whole smell thing, comes off in the shower." Bryan said.

"You can go only if I get the car, considering you haven't found your license yet." Hermione said. "What do you say we hit Paul's restaurant, bar, club, and casino, Ginny?"

"Sounds fun. I'll be down in fifteen." Ginny said as she raced to get changed.

"I hate that place." Bryan said. "No complaints on either end I suppose is fair. Deal?"

"Deal! I have to go change and explain to Ginny what to wear." Hermione said as she followed her friend's path up the stairs. She found Ginny holding up two revealing pieces. "Neither, wear some tight jeans and a tight shirt. You'll see why." Ginny didn't complain and did as told. Hermione came out in tight jeans, sneakers, a top that grazed the top of her navel and a baseball cap on backwards. The two hopped in the car and Hermione sped them to Paul's. Hermione pulled into the staff parking lot, when suddenly Paul himself appeared.

"Hermione Granger, and friend. What on earth are you two wearing! Hermione, this is your last night here and you think I won't let you into the club? Crazy woman, let's get you dressed and then a VIP status!" Paul declared. Ginny climbed out but stopped.

"Who are you?" Ginny asked as Hermione and Paul were about to walk off.

"My manners must have escaped me!" Paul said as he rushed over to her side. "I'm Paul, the owner of this dump. And you must be Ginny!" Paul said as he kissed her hand and led her away, Hermione silently laughing at her friend's lack of knowledge.

The two were rushed into Paul's private stash of clothes. Ginny and Hermione started looking around as Paul was called out on a fight. Promising to be back soon, he left. Hermione rushed over to Ginny.

"Three things I forgot to mention that you have to know, a) Paul is a pansy so stop flirting with him, secondly, don't ever mention he designs clothes out of this room, this is his design room and the only place he considers himself a designer, c) do not complement him unless it's really necessary, and never complement what he's wearing." Hermione said quickly, and Paul walked in.

"I like the blue dress." Ginny said and walked toward Paul with it in front of her, "what do you think?" Paul looked at her a moment before shaking his head.

"Blue fights with your hair, which you should pin up. Wear red, try a red halter and a black skirt, looks great on everyone. Tan would work too. If you get the right color you can match your eyes. Hermione, don't touch that, it's not done." Paul said. Ginny glanced at the dress on the doll Hermione was looking at.

"It's gorgeous!" Ginny whispered. "Did you make it for someone?"

"No, I can't get the top right and I have no one to wear it." Paul said with a frown. He suddenly brightened and the two girls stepped away as he went crazy with changing the top. They went through the outfits and changed. Hermione had her hair up in a ponytail, a few ringlets falling, framing her face. She was in a silver top that looked like it wrapped around her torso, starting on her right shoulder, nothing on her left shoulder. To complement the top was a black skirt that was short enough by it self, but also had a slit that went quite high. She topped off the outfit with silver earrings, black heels, and a light touch of make up. Ginny followed Paul's advice and went for red. She had a red top on, it had a ring of fabric around the neck, then the fabric poured down loosely, never touching her shoulders. It had no back except a tiny strip at the bottom to keep her top from lifting up easily. She had on a tan skirt without a slit that was a little shorter than Hermione's. She had on red heels, black earrings, and had only a splash of make up on. When Paul looked up from his now finished dress half an hour later, he just smiled.

"You look wonderful. Why don't we grab a bite to eat since hardly anyone is in the club until at least seven thirty." Paul said as he led them into the back of the restaurant. The three ate as they talked about the club, their summers and, of course, boys. They were all done and ready to party at five until eight. They made their way to the club and went to the VIP booths. After getting drinks and finishing their discussion they hit the dance floor. They joined the sweating sea of bodies and were soon lost in bliss. Around ten Hermione left the floor, her two friends long lost. She headed toward the booth to find Ginny and someone she didn't recognize.

"Hey Ginny." Hermione said as she sat down and ordered a drink.

"Hey Hermione, you remember Luna." Ginny said, gesturing to the gorgeous person seated next to her. Hermione's mouth dropped. Luna was clad in almost nothing, she was covered with tattoos, which the school uniforms, and decent clothes covered, and she had many piercings. Her hair was straight and raven black. She smiled her dazed smile at Hermione before going back to listening to Ginny. Hermione downed her drink and hit the floor, bored with listening to Ginny's constant chatter. She was in the middle of the floor, heading towards Paul, when a hand wrapped around her waist and spun her around. She saw none other than "chain." He raised an eyebrow as he looked her over.

"I never thought I would ever grab a beautiful woman in a club and turn her around to find it was you." He said and Hermione slightly blushed.

"Most don't really think about me." Hermione said with a sigh. Chain smiled a genuine smile.

"I think you are terribly mistaken. Would you like to dance?" he asked, offering a hand. Hermione accepted the offered hand with a smile. He spun her around before pulling her close in his arms. She turned her back to him and snaked an arm around his neck. He had an arm around her waist and they were both dancing in time with the music, letting it take them away. The two danced, under a watchful eye.

Bryan, true to his word, had gone to Russell's, but had gotten bored and headed down to Paul's. He went up to their usual both and sat with Ginny and her friend. Completely ignoring their confused looks, he spied Hermione. She was dancing with a pretty good-looking guy. Then he noticed her clothes and he was pissed. She was wearing almost nothing! Her skirt was short and her top had a low v-cut. He glared at Ginny who was talking to her friend, actually, he had noticed her friends wasn't talking at all.

"You let her go out into a club with wankers in THAT!" he growled at her.

"You understand that after the 'haunted house' incident she listed 'over protective' as a reason. You need to chill. She's dancing with Chain. They hardly know each other, there like, friends with enemies. Nothing will happen. Chain doesn't do one night stands unless it's someone on a hit list." Ginny said. Bryan looked skeptical. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to talking at her friend.

"They'll fall madly in love with each other and have secret flings in hallways when no one is looking. This year Hermione will learn terrible pain when she loses him. He will come back though, he always strays when his feelings are out of control." Ginny's friend interrupted Ginny. The two other occupants stared at her. "What?" she asked innocently.

"You aren't supposed to tell people things like that Luna! You are suppose to tell me quietly and less dramatically. So, when do they fall in madly love?" Ginny asked. Bryan rolled his eyes.

"When her eyes never seem to stray from him. It's obvious; they'll fall in love when… I've said too much already, I really should learn to be quieter but it was just so obvious. Damien is such a lovely name, remember it." Luna said before leaving the mad and confused pair at the table.

"Damien?" Ginny asked.

"Madly in love?" Bryan asked. The two looked at each other. "My life was doomed ever since I found out I had a sister!"

"My life was doomed when I was conceived. I win. Hermione deserves Captain Jack Sparrow. He is sooo nice, kind, and so very romantic!" Ginny said dreamily.

"What is with romantics?" Bryan said.

"It makes life poetic!" Ginny said. "I love this song, we have to dance!" She declared as she pulled Bryan down the stairs and onto the dance floor. Bryan couldn't help but notice Ginny. She was rubbing herself all over his front and she was gorgeous. He almost lost his breath.

Hermione heard this song and groaned. Ginny listened to it for a week straight! She was so sick of it. At hearing Hermione's dislike toward the song Chain lowered his head so he could whisper into her ear. "Why don't we leave? Come back in an hour or so? I know a cute little place." Chain whispered. Hermione laughed.

"I'll say yes if only because I just heard the Slytherin Prince's best friend say cute." Hermione said as she followed him out the doors of the club. When the cold air hit the two, they immediately cooled off. Hermione shivered and Chain draped his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. They walked in silence for a few blocks, before Hermione spoke, "Where are we going?" They had just walked into a very dangerous area. Chain turned down a dark alley, Hermione very hesitantly followed. She was about to speak when he held open a door she hadn't seen. It was a kitchen. A sparkling clean kitchen. She entered, closely followed by Chain. He led her through a door, so now they were behind the register. He lifted the counter and they walked through. "No one is here." Hermione stated. Chain smiled.

"5…4…3…2…1…0" Chain counted. Right on zero a woman came bustling out of the kitchen they had just come from.

"I am going to have to kill you _Chain_. For your name and because I was bored to tears waiting for you." Said the middle-aged woman.

"No other customers at, what is it now, eleven at night? My own Godmother can't get customers at an ungodly hour. I'm ashamed." Chain said with fake sorrow before smiling.

"Well, I forgive you because you have company, or else I would kill you. Now, what would you two like?" she said beaming.

"Oh…I don't have in my contacts, I can't read a word of that menu." Hermione said as she looked at Chain. He raised an eyebrow.

"You wear glasses? Is that why your face is so close to the pages when you read? Slytherins had bet that it was something stupid like you wanted to read and learn from osmosis. I guess I lost that one. I bet that you had a spell so that you could see what others were doing and you leaned close so you could see who it was." Chain said.

"Well, I did that a few times, I admit, but you can make it take up the whole page. Just make sure no one can get behind you. What is there to eat? We got off topic." Hermione said.

"Ice cream interest you or are you a starve yourself girl who says 'Oh, a piece of lettuce. I think that's my dinner.'" Chain said, imitating whom Hermione guessed was Pansy.

"I think a banana split with hot fudge sounds wonderful, but it does need to be vanilla. I can't stand banana and chocolate ice cream." Hermione said with a grin.

"I second that. Why don't we take those to go, we can eat at the park." Chain said. His Godmother nodded and went into the kitchen, coming back in about a minute. They thanked her and left for the park. They walked almost five minutes before Chain suddenly stopped. Hermione stopped as well and looked at him. He looked rather confused. He was looking around. "We're being followed." He whispered under his breath so Hermione hardly heard it. She looked around and then saw leaves slowly moving from wind. She noticed the lack of breeze. Hermione handed Chain her ice cream; he looked at her confused. She strode over to the followers and snatched the cloak off before the person could move back. A very angry Death Eater appeared. Hermione whipped out her wand, "Stupefy!" before the Death Eater could finish the killing curse. Chain walked over and looked down at the frozen figure. "What do we do with him?" he asked. Hermione shrugged.

"Unmask him? Shrink him, lighten him and carry him around until we can find an owl. We could owl him to the Ministry or Dumbledore. The spells would wear off though." Hermione said. Chain had already unmasked the stalker to find Lucious Malfoy.

"I better let him go. He would rat out my secrets if I don't. He knows who I am. Question is does he recognize you. I would guess no. Let's just leave. He won't unfreeze until about four in the morning. At least we'll be home then." Chain said.

"Well then let's finish are ice cream on our way to the club and skip the park. I'm getting tired anyway." Hermione said. Chain nodded. He rolled Malfoy into the bushes and the two left. They ate in silence, a comfortable silence, for almost a fourth of the way. Hermione broke it again though.

"Why don't you want people to know who you are? You can trust Josh, right?" Hermione asked.

"I can and I do. There are two problems, a) my parents would kill me, secondly, the band, the fans, and the record makers would treat me differently. Besides, the band might get jealous. Jealous of nothing, but they don't know that." Chain said with a smile. Hermione smiled and stopped walking, Chain stopped too. They just stood there, staring into each other's eyes. Then, they kissed. It was just soft and quick, but it told everything. They opened their eyes and smiled. They continued their walk and ice cream in their own thoughts.

(A/N: I would end here but it was too short. Besides, you want me to confirm who Chain is. I already told you, or gave you a HUGE hint.)

The two got back into the club and Chain took her to her seat. "I'll see you tomorrow Hermione." He said. Hermione smiled.

"Yes, I'll see you tomorrow, Blaise." Hermione whispered. He gave her a sad smile before walking off. Then Ginny appeared.

"Spill! Oh, Bryan is going to kill you, but spill!" she said happily.

"Ginny, I know better than to kiss and tell. The only part that isn't covered by that is covered by don't kill and tell. Sorry but I'm bound to secrecy." Hermione said. Ginny pouted. "It won't work, we need to return our clothes and go home, it's almost September!"

"Fine, but we should find Bryan first. Stay far away from him too." Ginny said. Se started scanning the dance floor.

"Wait, he's here? I thought he was at Russell's." Hermione said. Ginny shrugged and Hermione helped her look. They found him after about two minutes. He was coming towards them. They got up and met him on the stairs.

"Leaving?" Bryan asked.

"Yup." Said Ginny as she pulled him after Hermione. The two changed and thanked Paul before heading home. All three crashed on the couch and surprisingly enough, they weren't too tired in the morning.

Hermione woke up on the couch and waited for last night to register. She looked at the mantle and saw what time it was. "Shit!" she cursed loudly, waking the other two up. "We woke up late, we have half an hour!" All three started racing around before Hermione called, "Just use spells, don't shower!" Everyone complied and started changing, eating, and in Ginny's case, leaving. The two that were left, Hermione and Bryan, headed for the door right on time. They loaded their trunks in the trunk and back seat before Hermione slid into the driver's seat and Bryan into shotgun.

"Drive at a decent speed this time." Bryan said. Hermione did more than that; she went Bryan's speed, almost ten over. They got to the platform with ten minutes to spare. Hermione went straight to McGonagal's cabin on the train and Bryan, disliking the fact that girls kept staring at him, decided to follow.

"Professor McGonagol?" Hermione asked as she knocked on the door. It opened to see a smiling yet stern face.

"I've been expecting you. I've been told you are to seek out the Headmaster's instructions before the Feast. Who is this?" McGonagol asked when she noticed Bryan.

"My step brother, Bryan, he just moved from his biological mother." Hermione said politely.

"Another Gryffindor I hope?" McGonagol said.

"More like Slytherin. Hasn't been finalized but I'm almost positive that's where he'll go." Hermione said and then bade her Professor good bye. Bryan followed Hermione until they were right outside the trio's usual compartment.

"I don't have to sit with Mr. Potato do I?" Bryan asked. "What about Chain? Help me find him and then sit down."

"Fine, but stop calling him that. His name is Blaise Zabini. Don't act differently around him either or he'll kill me." Hermione explained as she headed toward where the Slytherins usually sat.

"Why have I heard Zabini before?" Bryan asked to no one.

"They're rich, well known, purebloods, and best friends with the Malfoy's. I think they're in her. Oh, I'm not exactly friends with them so you have to over come that issue on your own. Don't say anything bad about me cause I can do worse. Clear?"

"Crystal. Are you sure they're in here?" Bryan asked.

"Fine, I'll look. Scaredy cat." Hermione said as she knocked before slightly opening the door.

"Granger, go away, no filth deserves to look at me." Draco Malfoy said from with in the compartment.

"You're right," Bryan said as he stepped into the compartment and sat down, "they don't deserve the horrible image haunting them." Malfoy glared at him.

"Who are you and why are you in _my_ compartment?" Draco asked. Hermione, knowing he could handle himself, left.

"I'm Hermione's step Bryan. I'm here because I don't want to sit with those losers she calls friends. I was actually hoping to find someone named Blaise."

"Zabini will be here but you won't. Leave or Crabbe and Goyle will escort you. I will not have Granger filth in my apartment." Bryan just shoved the two dumb bodyguards away.

"That's a shame. You are so uneducated. Here, I'll help you out a bit, I'm Hermione's stepbrother, I'm her Father's son. My mother is some scarlet woman he picked up. Hermione's father is a pureblood and so is my mother. Your stupid high society of purebloods may have most but not all of the pure bloods. Better?" Bryan said.

"No. I wan-" Draco started but Blaise entered the compartment.

"Bryan, what are you doing here? Why aren't you with Hermione?" Blaise asked.

"Since when is Granger Hermione?" Draco asked.

"Since there are two Grangers. Let Bryan answer my question." Blaise said. Draco glared but shut up.

"I don't like Harry Potter and his chimp. I prefer people who know more than their name." Bryan said. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"You are more trouble than you know Bryan. Go sit with your sister, I'll talk with you later." Blaise said.

"I don't think you have that kind of power Blaise. I know your secrets Blaise, I wouldn't make me mad." Bryan said with a smirk.

"You have to be kidding me. You have dirt on the gossip king? Tell." Draco said with a smirk. Bryan laughed at him.

"That ruins too much for me. Oh, she is _not_ my sister so stop calling her that. She's my step." Bryan said. Blaise gave up and sat down.

"How is your Father doing Draco?" Blaise asked.

"Fine." He said suspiciously. "What's it to you?"

"It's a lot to me. It let's me know that the person who was stalking me didn't get too hurt in that bush I shoved him in. Why was he following me?" Blaise asked, looking directly at Draco.

"Death Eat-" Draco started.

"Bull, why was he following me? You know why and I don't, that is going to change one way or another." Blaise said.

"You were in a muggle area, your parents sent him. They wanted to find out why you were never home. All he found out was that you had a girl with you. I would really like to know who it was that could stun my father. Do you know?" Draco asked.

"Considering I was walking with her, I hope so. He wouldn't have guessed who it was. I really like my reputation Draco and I know you have a loose mouth so I think I'll keep it to myself." Blaise said.

"I vote that he stops walking around one of the most dangerous areas with girls." Bryan said.

"Why does everyone think that's a bad area?" Blaise asked.

"Because they have robbers, hit man, drug dealers, run aways from prison, and did I forget to mention everyone in that area owns a gun?" Brain listed.

"Please, it was eleven. Nothing starts until one." Blaise said.

"The last bombing to make it to the news was at ten." Bryan said.

"I find this terribly fascinating but what are we suppose to call Granger if there are two of them?" Draco asked.

"I haven't a clue, but Johnny Depp sounds nice, and Ginny Weasley seemed to like Captain Jack Sparrow. Right Blaise?" Bryan said.

"Yes, Ginny really liked Captain Jack Sparrow. Too bad she already calls me that. I think we should call her someone else in that stupid movie." Blaise said. Bryan smirked.

"Call her Jack, I seem to remember I seen that goes something like, thank you Jack, your welcome, not you, we named the monkey Jack. I wouldn't know though, they only played that movie fifty times." Bryan said.

"Jack the monkey, good, what about Hermione? I hardly think she'll respond to anything of the sort." Blaise said.

"I think MudBlood works." Draco piped up.

"I think that if you call her that, as Debby likes to say, you'll wake up dead." Bryan said. "Call her strawberry shortcake. It doesn't make sense to you but I guarantee that someone will get hit and she'll go red." Bryan said.

"I think I like having someone who knows a lot about strawberry here. It helps torment her." Draco said. Blaise was studying Bryan.

"Think that he should keep his mouth shut because Hermione will kill his reputation. Obviously she'll have more dirt. She's Miss Perfect. She hardly does anything." Blaise said.

"I know more than she gives me credit for. Like I know almost all the names of the people she's dated. I know everything she likes and dislikes, and I know all her secrets except who she lost her virginity to. I don't know if she lost it but after about fifty guys you usually do." Bryan said with a smirk.

"So does everyone," Draco said, "Victor Crum."

"That's what I said before she got a call from her boyfriend and dumped him." Blaise said. Draco looked awed.

"How does she get guys to get anywhere near her?" Draco asked.

"How does she not, I have to pull them off her." Bryan said. Suddenly the door opened to reveal Hermione, like Hogwarts knew her. Bryan fell off his seat laughing.

"Granger, what do you want?" Draco said.

"Rub a balloon on your head much?" Bryan said.

"Bryan, you are so close to being killed." Hermione snapped at him. He pulled out his wand and Hermione went wide-eyed. "That will kill you times ten." She warned. Too late. Bryan was in the middle of the spell. It was supposed to reveal what she looks like without magic.

"You look much better now." Bryan commented at her loosely curled hair instead of her bushy mop. Hermione slammed the door shut so only the three could see her.

"Bryan Andrew Granger." Hermione said through gritted teeth. "You will not be waking up in the morning." She said as tried to change her hair. For some reason it didn't work. "Scratch that, you aren't living to see Hogwarts. Stupefy!" Hermione shot at him and stomped back to her compartment.

Hermione threw open the door and slammed it before many more could see her. To her horror though, half of the Gryffindor boys had crammed into the magically enlarged compartment. Hermione gritted her teeth at the stares and squeezed next to Ginny.

"Don't tell me Bryan did this." Ginny said.

"Yes." Hermione ground out before smirking. "He should be awake in time to get dressed." Ginny gasped.

"You didn't! Your Head Girl badge could get taken away." Ginny said. All the guys who were finally snapping out of their trances listened closely.

"I'm not Head Girl though, so it doesn't matter." Hermione said. Harry and Ron perked up but only Ron was stupid enough to talk.

"What happened to your hair Hermione?" Ron asked.

"A bloody revealing charm." Hermione said, trying very hard not to kill him. All the Gryffindors filed out except the smallest Weasley and the trio.

"Why did you put a charm that made your hair worse on?" Harry asked.

"So boys wouldn't stare at me just like they did." Hermione said and sighed. I was a very long train ride with people coming by to see Hermione.

A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review again. I guess you now know that Blaise is Chain. Please don't flame me because it wasn't Draco. It would be too hard.


	4. The feast and swimming

The Welcome Feast and Swimming

Once all four of the Gryffindors had gotten dressed they headed for the carriages. They filed in and was about to close the door when Hermione got an odd look and hopped out. "I'll see you guys during the feast." she called as she walked towards the last carriage. She started running toward the last carriage and knocked on the already closed door. It swung open and she was meet with the sight of Bryan, Draco, and Blaise sitting in the carriage.

"Wonderful, that means there's room for little old me." Hermione said as she climbed in and sat on Bryan's lap. Bryan just rolled his eyes at here.

"Still sour sis?" he asked with a smirk.

"Nope, but I just love you so much. I was worried about my brother, so I came to make sure you were okay. But since you brought up the whole hair charm incident, you better mark my words," Hermione said, sugar coating each word so much Bryan looked slightly scared, "I will kill you for that and you will never expect it."

"I know I'm gorgeous Granger but you don't have to make up such a lousy excuse to see me." Draco said. Bryan looked sick, Blaise was holding back a laugh and Hermione grew a smirk.

"I don't think you meet my dating standerds. You see, you're just to... evil and... ugly... and pale, way too pale." Hermione said.

"Have to agree on the pale." Bryan said. "It's called a sun. Vampire or what?"

"I have sensitive skin." Draco said, offended.

"Right, I can see you never bring family matters into anything." Blaise commented.

"Of course not!" Hermione said, faking shock. "Well," she changed to her normal tone, "I do have issues with the whole forcefully making me do something so it isn't really much help with the whole following instructions. Anyway, I really need another copy because I misplaced them into a fireplace where they belong. Really they were sad. I want to show you something on Saturday. Oh, do you know who the other person in the... thing is? Since you know everything." Hermione asked.

"Me." Blaise stated.

"Fantastic," Hermione said sarcastically, "more time with Slytherins." And with that, she hopped out of the just stopped carriage and made her way towards her friends.

"I really don't know how you're alive." Blaise commented.

"I keep saving her from drug addicted rapists that she dates. She for some reason thinks everyone is good." Bryan said. "But really Draco, get some sun dude." Bryan followed his step's lead and hopped out of the carriage, closely followed by Blaise and then a shocked and angry Malfoy.

Hermione found her friends in the Great Hall and watched as Bryan walked up to the front of the first years. She noticed that he kept glancing at one of the small girls in the group. Hermione stared intently at his eyes, hoping to find something to tell her what it was but he had a perfect mask. She sighed.

"What's up Hermione?" Ginny asked.

"Somethings wrong with Bryan but I can't figure out what." Hermione said.

"He's across the hall!" Harry said, "how can you tell somethings wrong!"

"Maybe he's an alien who sends emotional messages... emotionally." Ron said, earning quite a few confused glances.

"No, he keeps looking at this one first year. The first time he looked puzzled, but now he keeps glancing at her like she has two heads or something. I just wish I could see more than the back of her head. Wait a second." Hermione said as she looked at the girl again. "That looks so much like... no fucking way." she whispered.

"Hermione!" Harry said, "As bad as Ron!"

"Hey!" Ron said, trying to defend himself.

"Oh no. Please no. I will kill myself if I have to see her. She is so depressing. I'm surprised she hasn't committed suicide." Hermione said, horror clear on her face.

Then Dumbledore stood, so no one could ask who. The whole hall silenced and Dumbledore started to speak. "We have a new seventh year to sort who was brought to Hogwarts because he recently moved. I believe you all know his step-sister, whom is Hermione Granger," whispers erupted. Dumbledore raised an eyebrow and the Hall silenced once again. "We will now sort, Bryan Granger." Bryan walked over and sat on the stool. The girls were all staring at him and the guys were glaring. Some were looking between Hermione and Bryan. The hat sat on his head a long time. Let me take you to Bryan so we can see why...

_So, you want to be in Slytherin? Why?_

_Because, I'm the opposite of my step sister._

_What worries you about the girl in the front?_

_That's my cousin. She's very... depressing._

_I see. Are you sure you want to be in Slytherin, I would have guessed RavenClaw._

_I hate studying._

_You have a weak heart._

_But I don't show it._

_You are brave beyond belief._

_I hate Harry Potter._

_I see... fine. You will not understand. You won't understand until the end. Please, before I let you leave, promise me one thing._

_What?_

_Say yes to performing at the Halloween ball. Tell Hermione what she needs to hear. Say it will promote interhouse unity. It will. Promise me._

_I promise._

_Good. SLYTHERIN!_

Hermione clapped politely at her brother's sorting. It was no surprise. Ron looked a little confused and Harry, a little mad, but Ginny was smiling.

"Yo ho maties!" she whispered to Hermione and burst out laughing. Hermione couldn't hold it any longer. She started laughing and quite a few were looking at the two girls.

"What's so funny?" Ron and Harry asked in unison.

"Inside joke." Hermione said as she calmed down. Ginny however, was having no such luck and had to use her hand to cover up her laughing.

Dumbledore raised a hand and the sorting started like usually. Ron grumbled through many students sorting, Harry fell asleep, and Ginny kept whispering Hermione pirate phrases that didn't help with her composure. Hermione was doing really well, until Ginny whispered the most hilarious thing. "Mr. Cotton's Parrot, same question! Wind in the sails wind in the sails. Mostly we figure that means yes. Why of course it does! See. Why, you've proven them mad." Ginny whispered, imitating the voices. Hermione had to bite her lip really hard on that one, she was scared it would bleed.

"Finally!" Ron muttered when they were down to the last person. The little girl.

"Black, Rose Mary." McGonagol called, a little puzzled. The little girl walked up, looking at the floor. The hall broke out in whispers. The hat, after only a moment, fell off. Dumbledore walked over and asked, loud enough for the whole hall to hear since it was as silent as a grave yard.

"What is the matter?" he boomed.

"Pure sorrow." the hat responded. "It best be Slytherin, only they can handle the sorrow. The poor girl. I just want to die." the hat whimpered.

"Well, it's Slytherin." Dumbledore said, setting the hat on the recently vacated stool and walked back to his chair. "Before the feast, I must introduce our two new teachers. They have a choice of class so you will find out what class they have chosen when you receive your time tables tomorrow. Please, welcome the new teachers, old students, Hermione Granger and Blaise Zabini!" The hall erupted in applause and whispers. The two stood, Hermione with difficulty because of the two's persistent questions. They walked to the staff table and were told to take a seat. Hermione was given one next to Snape, where she shifted uncomfortably, and Blaise was on the opposite end, next to Sprout. Dumbledore shouted his usual phrase and food appeared. The only four people in the hall not eating were Hermione, Blaise, Bryan and Rose Mary.

Dumbledore stood and announced tat it was time for everyone to head to their common rooms and everyone departed besides the Headmaster and the two new teachers.

"I assume you don't know what you intend to teach?" Dumbledore said.

"I have two ideas, Hermione can decide which. Music or Physical Education. Wizards are getting lazy." Blaise said.

"Miss Granger?" Dumbledore asked politely.

"I would have to go with Physical Education, the music class is wonderful but with the varying tastes it's harder to keep everyone happy." Hermione stated.

"Excellent. Follow me and I'll show you your rooms, class room, and of course, your class schedule. Sorry but it seems you need to plan quite a bit tonight and wake up early tomorrow. I think you two should be fine though." Dumbledore said, stopping in front of an empty classroom. "Here we are. I trust you can enlarge it and charm it to tailor it to your needs. You quarters are that painting," he gestured to the damsel painting across the hall. " and the password you must agree upon. Your rooms and schedule are self explanatory. Have a good night." Dumbledore finished as he walked off.

"Black Catastrophe." Blaise said at once.

"Are you crazy, Bryan will be in there in two seconds." Hermione said. "What about... something no one would guess ever." Hermione said.

"Sounds good." Blaise said.

"What sounds good?" Hermione asked.

"Something no one would guess ever." he stated. Hermione smiled at the simplicity and originality.

"Sure. Let's go then." Hermione said. They told the damsel the password and got to work.

"Let's just do a briefing the first day for every class. Half of them won't know what P.E. is." Hermione said.

"But we can't talk for an hour and a half at the first years! They have us twice in a row tomorrow morning!" Blaise said, looking at the schedule.

"Well, I know all about muggle sports, but I haven't any idea on any wizarding ones besides Quidditch and we can't do that every day." Hermione said.

"Perfect, we can do something easy tomorrow. What's easy?" Blaise said.

"Umm... what about swimming? I think everyone should know how to swim considering the lake. We could do a swimming unit first and then do something on land. We should do swimming now, when it isn't freezing though." Hermione said.

"Okay, but we need to know how to swim and turn the class room into a swimming pool. That means we need a spell to get everyone into their bathing suits." Blaise said.

"I can swim, I know a spell, and the room isn't a problem, we can find that in no time." Hermione said.

"One problem." Blaise said. "I can't swim."

"Well let's get the pool and I'll teach you tonight. Easy enough to fix, though you'll be wasted tomorrow. You could lifeguard tomorrow. I'll teach. Deal?" Hermione said, already standing.

"Sure, what first?" Blaise asked hesitantly.

"First, go change and meet me in the room, I have a book with the spell to change the room." Hermione said, disappearing into her room. He walked slowly into his and changed into his swimming trunks before walking across the hall to the classroom. He found a huge pool, but no one was there. He then saw something move in the water. He was about to run when it popped out right in front of him. When it stopped moving he realized it was just a hot girl in a modest bikini. He did a double take and realized it was Hermione.

"Hermione?" he asked in disbelief.

"Yeah, jump in, you can stand here, even if I can't," she said as she pushed off the wall and started to slowly and easily tread water. Blaise slowly eased himself in and sighed a sigh of relief when the water stopped just above his shoulders. "Okay, let's start with treading water. Since you can stand here, don't worry. Just move your arms like this," Hermione showed him, "and pedal your legs like your on a bike." Hermione said.

"A... bike?" Blaise said, looking confused. Hermione rolled her eyes at herself.

"Move them in little circles, let me show you," Hermione dove under and all of a sudden legs appeared and went in little circles before vanishing and Hermione popping up again. "Understand?" she asked.

"I... guess." Blaise said. He started to move his arms and legs like he was shown but started to sink, so he moved faster, only to sink more quickly.

"Slower!" Hermione instructed. "Bigger circles with your legs and move your arms more." she said. Blaise did as told and smiled when he stayed up. "Wonderful! Whenever you start to drowned, just tread water." she said. "Now stop wasting energy and stand." Blaise put his feet back on the floor.

"What now?" he asked.

"We are going to learn the breath stroke. Easy as pie! First, your going to learn how to use your legs, so put your hands on the wall like this," Hermione said as she stopped treading water and grabbed the wall. "Kick your legs like this." she said, doing it slowly. Blaise followed her example and then copied her as she sped up.

"Is that all?" he asked, surprised at the simplicity of it.

"No, that's half of it. Now, watch what I do with my arms. You take a stroke on the right you don't take a breath, but when you raise your left arm, turn your head to the left and take a breath." Hermione said. Hermione swam slowly around him and showed him what she meant. "Lay on your stomach, I'll hold you up until you get it." Hermione said as she held out her arms. Blaise did as told and secretly, Hermione made sure he wasn't putting any pressure on her and that she was only touching him. Slowly, she took her arms out from under him and watched him swim to the other side of the pool and then back, a huge smile on his face.

"You let go." he stated.

"I was never holding you up. It's simple, if you thought I was holding you up you wouldn't think you would sink, but if I said to swim on your own you would freak." Hermione said.

"Thank you," Blaise said as he climbed out of the pool. "I always wanted to learn how to swim, but as I got older I thought people would make fun of me."

"They would, if you didn't know how to swim. But for now, that's good enough." Hermione said, getting out as well. Blaise looked at her in her swim suit.

"Why do hide yourself under robes and spells?" he asked suddenly.

"I'm not pretty and I don't want me friends getting jealous." Hermione said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"I see... that that made no sense at all." Blaise said. Hermione just waved it off and walked with Blaise in tow, to their rooms. They went to sleep, with only the worries of tomorrow.

A/N: Too short, keep reading and pretend it's another chapter.

The next morning Hermione woke up to an owl banging on her window. She growled and looked at her clock. It was five in the morning. She rolled out of bed, landing on the floor with a loud thud. Suddenly, she heard banging on the wall. She banged back and wrenched the window open. She yanked the letter from the owl before glaring at the hand writing. She eased her facial expressions into puzzlement. She didn't recognize the writing. She quickly opened it and looked at the bottom for a senders name. Blaise? He didn't write like that in class. This was so... feminine. It was beautiful even. She read the quick note that said to meet him in the pool so she could teach him something else. She groaned, stamped her feet, rolled her eyes, and quickly changed. She ran into the classroom and did a cannon ball so she didn't have to think about how cold it was. She surfaced and looked around. Blaise walked in and jumped in as well. He walked over to her and grabbed her around the waist, forcing her to stop treading water.

"What are we learning today?" he asked.

"Let's learn freestyle." Hermione said, "Backstroke if we have time. Free style is the same as breath stroke but you go under water and only come up when you need it. Don't be stupid and go deep, waste of energy." Hermione then wiggled loose and swam to the other side. "Come on!" she shouted. Blaise hesitated for a moment before going down and swimming over to the other side of the pool.

"This pool is too small for thirty people." Blaise stated as he came up.

"I'll make it bigger later. Now for the backstroke, lye on your back and let me hold you until you can float." Hermione said.

"Float?" Blaise asked sceptically.

"Float," Hermione repeated as she laid on her back and showed him.

"Oh, that I can do." Blaise said, floating next to her.

"Good, now just make big backward circles with your arms," Hermione said as she slowly swam off. Blaise followed with ease. He followed her around until he got bored so he dove down and got directly under her. He slowly circled his arms around her waist and stood up. Hermione grumbled and he laughed.

"What was that?" Blaise said.

"Your too tall." Hermione said.

"Then why don't we make the pool so that first years can't stand but I can, makes our lives easier. Then I can just pick them up." He said.

"Sure, but let's go to breakfast now so we can come back to make junk up about our course." Hermione said. Blaise laughed and dropped Hermione who beat him to the edge. They walked to the Great Hall together, laughing and joking all the way, but quieting when they reached the doors. Hermione glanced at the Staff table and smiled when she noticed her chair gone. That meant she was supposed to sit with her friends. She plopped down next to Ginny.

"Argh matey!" Hermione whispered and Ginny started laughing. "It's amazing how much fun Jack Sparrow, excuse me, captain Jack Sparrow is when he doesn't have to pretend."

"I agree. He seemed so much happier when I went to the Flourish and Botts thing." Ginny said.

"So when do you have P.E.?" Hermione asked.

"Umm..." Ginny pulled out her timetable. "Tomorrow, my last class." she said. "Also, it's my last class of the week. What are we doing in there anyway?" she asked.

"I can't tell, but I promise you'll love it! Imagine showing off your body to half naked guys." Hermione said. Ginny smiled like a fool. "I have to go plan for classes, we're just talking to most classes so I got to know what I'm going to say." Hermione said as she left. Ginny rolled her eyes and went back to eating.

Hermione went into her room and realized something, she didn't have to wear her uniform any more. She smiled as she dawned a pair of jeans and a top, after all, they were swimming today with the first years. She walked into the common room to find Blaise and Draco whispering, she frowned and ignored them. She was almost to the door when Draco called to her. "What's wrong, can't afford the uniforms any more?" he said.

"Actually, I can, but I'm a teacher so I don't have to wear those horrid things." Hermione said. "Also, Blaise, would you make sure not to tell him the password. As much as you like him I would appreciate it so very much." she said before leaving.

Blaise rolled his eyes and finished his talk with Draco before following Hermione's lead, to the classroom.

"Hey." Blaise said as he entered the pool, to find a much bigger pool. Hermione looked at him with a sad smile.

"I just remembered something." she said, "my Uncle drowned in a creek. I never thought about it. It's so sad. Blaise, what if someone dies?"Hermione said, tears shinning in her eyes. Blaise laughed and walked over to her. He put his hands on her arms and lowered his eyes so they were level to hers.

"No one will die Hermione, not one person." he said. He hugged her and sat on the ground. "So what are we going to say to the little hellions?" he asked.

"We should mention that we're to be respected as a teacher when in class, and if they want to drag in our relationship outside then they can sit outside." Hermione said.

"We need a worse punishment." Blaise said.

"Horses!" Hermione exclaimed, "they can do horses. It's a lot of running and turning. They're perfect. I hated them. If it's a guy though, he won't mind. Hmm... we could just make them run a mile. I hate running. What do guys hate Blaise?" Hermione asked.

"Working, being bored, anything that isn't interesting, sex, sleep or food." Blaise said. Hermione raised an eyebrow at him but kept her mouth shut while she thought about it.

"I guess we'll just give out detentions, if they don't come, it multiplies by five. We can think of assignments when we need them. Okay, so we need to tell them a bit about P.E. and what it is. I can do that. You can tell them about..." Hermione trailed off.

"I can tell them about P.E. and you can do the respect thing. Sound good? We can let them goof off if they're good. Show them that unlike most teachers, we'll give them rewards for being good. The first years will figure it out and others will follow." Blaise said.

"Okay, let's cover the pool halfway so people have a place to sit." Hermione said as waved her wand at the pool, covering it up and putting couches out for the students. Then she conjured up two comfy hairs for them. "Done." Hermione stated just as the bell rang signaling that students had five minutes to get to class.

"Okay." Blaise said as he sat in a chair, Hermione following suit in the other.

"Can I go first?" Hermione asked.

"Whatever." Blaise said. Hermione smiled, then she could swim after she was done. The class of Slytherins and RavenClaws filed in, Hermione glanced at the schedule and noticed it was fourth years. Once the bell rang, Hermione stared directly at one of the noisier students and they all shut up.

"Wonderful! Now, when the bell rings you close your mouth if you value the ability to walk. Now, all I have to say is respect us like teachers inside the classroom and I'm specifically talking to the Slytherins on this one, leave all your stupid hatred and relationships with either of us at the door. Or else I'll give you detention. Anyway, I just wanted to tell you one last thing, if you behave, we'll give you rewards of various sorts because if your good you deserve them and we know school really sucks and understand that you would like to be rewarded for doing good instead of only being punished if you're bad. Well, I'm going to swim." Hermione announced as she walked past the class as Blaise rolled his eyes.

"Is that why you wanted to go first?" Blaise asked as she stripped off her shirt and pants to reveal her swim suit.

"Yes, talk Blaise!" she called as she dove in.

"Fine." he glared at the students. "I won't go easy and I love watching you squirm so don't think just because Hermione is here doesn't mean I won't kill-I mean punish you. Physical Education is basically exercise 101 so just shut up and do as told and you'll make it out of here without too many casualties- I mean bruises." Blaise said. "Since Hermione is busy I don't think I'll let you talk." he said.

"Blaise, they shut up, let them talk!" Hermione called from where she was floating on her back.

"Fine." he gritted out. "But I'll repeat anything interesting I hear so make sure you keep quiet." he said. The Slytherins started talking and the RavenClaws shrugged and started whispering as well. Suddenly he felt something dripping on him. He looked up only to get a face full of water when Hermione wrung out her hair.

"That was fun." she said as some of the braver students laughed.

"I'm going to kill you." he hissed.

"It's your fault I'm mad at you." Hermione said.

"It's Bryan's!" he hissed, adding a glare.

"You know that you'll get wrinkles by doing that, right? Don't you ever wonder why Death Eaters look sixty, it's from all that glaring." Hermione said. "I didn't force me to... you know, Josh did. Then you went all anti family in the thingy. Your fault, you should have held your ground." Hermione flicked her wand at herself so she was dry and clothed before flicking it at Blaise, drying him off. Hermione stood up and walked over to the group of Slytherin boys who were smirking in the back.

"Something you want to share?" she asked.

"Zabini is in check by a Gryffindor girl." he said smugly. Hermione looked at Blaise who was glaring at the punk.

"You do realize that he could stun me at any moment, kill you, and not feel any guilt, right?" she asked.

"You'd block it." he said.

"Not if I wanted to watch you get your ass kicked." she said. Blaise smirked as the boy glared at her.

"I could take him. Like you said, one stun and he's out." he said.

"You see, he would have already killed you before you could even fathom where your wand was so there's a problem with that logic. Oh, you shouldn't give me a reason to blackmail you. I know what you did last night." she said to him, smirk in place. The boy paled.

"What he do?" Blaise asked.

"No, he deserves to be scared. I think maybe I'll tell Malfoy, I'm sure he's interested in what your doing. I mean since your suppose to be king over fourth years and such." Hermione said. She walked over to her chair and sat down before looking over the class.

"What?" Blaise asked.

"I'm sick of you guys already, you're dismissed." Hermione said. They all left, some more fearfully then others.

"How could you be sick of them already? There was only five minutes left in class."

"I know, that's why I let them go. To get them to listen, we have to make them fear us." Hermione said.

"What did he do?" Blaise asked.

"Slept with a muggleborn." she said. "Everyone sleeps with their girlfriends first and last day. It's obvious. I just guessed he was since he didn't attack. He had a secret and I assumed right."

"I'm glad I don't have anything secret from you." Blaise said.

"You're lying and I know it. You have a last secret. I'll let you keep it though." Hermione said. The class filed in, their class of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors. The bell rang and Hermione slammed the door shut, locking out whoever was outside.

"You will be in your seat and silent when the bell rings." Hermione stated. She noticed a group of Slytherins still talking, Draco's group. She looked back at Blaise. He winked discreetly and then started looking at his hand as if it was new.

"So I heard that Lucious was killed yesterday. Anyone else hear that?" Blaise asked. The group froze and turned toward Blaise. "Now that you've finally shut up I think your teacher was talking." Draco glared at Blaise.

"Yes, as I was saying if your late you will be caught and get three detentions and if you miss one and you aren't in the Hospital Wing or excused by another teacher who I trust not to hand out excuses, your remaining detentions will multiply by five. If you are as childish as Mr. Malfoy and bring outside relationships in, we'll blackmail you. What was that kids name that was... and I threatened to tell Mr. Malfoy. He was the prince of fourth year." Hermione said.

"Umm... Spencer something." Blaise said.

"What did that idiot do now?" Draco asked.

"I'd tell you but that's the only thing I have on him for this year. Anyway, Blaise is going to explain about PE while I go give detention to all those that are late." Hermione summoned some detention slips as she left. She found three Slytherins and poor Neville sitting outside.

"Hermione! We got locked out." Neville said.

"Yes, and I'm terribly sorry Neville but I have to give you detention, but I don't even know what you four are doing so it's probably something stupid." Hermione said as she handed out all the detention forms. She let them all in and was about to go in herself when she felt a tug on her robes. She looked down to see Rose.

"Hermione, Snape kicked me out of class because I made the other girls cry." Rose said.

"Come on then," Hermione said as she let Rose slip in the classroom before her. She followed Rose to the front of the class before looking for Draco.

"Blaise, can I interrupt a second," she muttered.

"- so if you want to get out alive- I mean without too many bruises, then you better shut up and listen. I think Hermione wants to say something." Blaise finished.

"Nope. Just want to tell Mr. Malfoy that his head of house kicked Rose out of his classroom for making the other girls cry. Which means she of course came here so I need you to tell me, since you believe you rule everyone in Slytherin, if I an put her by you." Hermione asked sweetly.

"Are you nuts! She is worse than a Dementor!" Draco said.

"Come here Rose, I'll let you sit on my lap." Bryan called out. Rose smiled and crawled onto Bryan's lap, which was right next to Draco.

"All the girls starting crying hen I mentioned they killed toads and frogs and squeezed them so their eyes popped out. Then I told them to get things like liver, they chop them open and scramble up all the insides to find it. Then they let the mangled and deformed bodies rot." Rose said happily.

"They cried, because of that? Hmm... that's a weak bunch." Bryan commented.

"I don't want anyone else to die, but they will." Rose said.

"It's not your fault, they're the idiots who can't face reality." Bryan said, ignoring the whole classes shocked faces, minus Hermione's smile.

"Draco will run." Rose commented.

"Why?" Bryan asked.

"He is already in pain. He'll run and he'll try to kill himself, but he'll be saved by someone else. Isn't that a happy ending?" Rose asked.

"Yes, very happy. Do the two live happily ever after?" Bryan asked.

"Nope, they fight and throw things for a long time before they get happy. It takes a long time for Draco to figure things out." Rose said.

"What am I suppose to figure out?" Draco asked.

"That your gay." Rose said sarcastically.

"Worse than a Dementor, I told you. Thinks she knows everything." Draco said.

"Mr. Malfoy, Rose sees the future of others." Hermione said.

"And how do you know that?" he snapped.

"Bryan told me when... never mind." Hermione said.

"What were you going to say?" Draco said with a smirk.

"I don't have to tell you, but if you want I'll ask Rose how you die. I've heard it, really pretty I'm sure." Hermione said.

"No! She told me how Goyle was going to die, I was almost sick. It was horrible. She tells you-"

"every last detail, I know I know! Ugh, how much longer until the bell?" Hermione asked.

"Two minutes." Blaise stated.

"Out, just leave!" Hermione said, "Except Rose and Bryan. You two, over here." Everyone raced out the door and Bryan strolled over.

"Rose, what's your next class?" Hermione asked.

"I have you next, for two classes in a row." Rose said.

"Okay, Bryan, do I really have to come with you on Saturday, Blaise is a teacher, he can take you." Hermione pleaded.

"Yes, and you know why. See you later." Bryan said as he left.

"I hate him." Hermione said.

"You want to hear how he dies?" Rose chimed happily.

"No, but I'm sure that if Blaise hasn't heard you tell a story he does." Hermione said.

"Okay, well, Bryan dies in another age, when everything is dark, tons of blood spilt on everyone. The living look like blood soaked zombies. He gets stabbed in the side and he screams out, but he moves on, keeps fighting, but gets stabbed in the leg, so it dangles loosely by hardly anything as he crawls among mud, blood, and bodies that reach to him and rake their hands on him in opes to rep his strength. Then someone just stomps on his head like he's a bug and all the juices spray all those in the vicinity." Rose said, eyes getting dark and voice low.

"That's wonderful!" Hermione said.

"Are you mad, I'm scarred for life. How can such a cute little girl have such gruesome thoughts!" Blaise said.

"Actually, that meant he'd die of old age after a scare. You have to decode it or die from depression. Hows your mom Rose?" Hermione asked.

"Mimi died, now I have one named Susan, I think I already had a Susan." Rose said.

"Yup, about five years ago." Hermione said. First year Slytherins and Gryffindors started filing in. They sat down, far away from Rose, and Hermione sighed. This would be an interesting class.


	5. The Prank and Practice

The Prank and Practice

The bell rang as the last of the first years were seated. "Welcome to PE." Hermione said, pretending that it was exciting and glorious. She looked at Blaise, they really had a fresh start with this group so almost none of what they said to the other groups applied. He winked at her and then smirked. She rolled her eyes as he faced the now confused class.

"In this class we'll hang you by your thumbs until they fall right off and force you to become a Death Eater." Blaise said, looking particularly thrilled and excited.

"Ignore him, we will do no such thing." Hermione said after she quickly controlled her laughter. "Today we will start learning how to swim so we need to split into three groups so everyone stand." Everyone stood. "Now, You" she motioned to Blaise, "go over there." she ordered, motioning to the other side of the room. He saluted her, making the first years laugh or get confused before he obeyed. "If you can swim very well, go stand over by Professor Zabini and try to ignore the gruesome words." A handful walked over, including Rose. "If you can swim, but your not very good, but you wouldn't drowned, come stand behind me." A few came over to her looking between the other two in their group and the other group. "If you can't swim at all, go stand to my right and if you don't apply to that category, than find your group." she said as she watched a few leave the bunch to come into her group and one into Blaise.

"All right. Now we seal you in a tank of water and study the average amount of time you can stay alive after we fill it to the top!" Blaise said, scarring the group. Hermione bit back laughter.

"Ignore him. We're going to swim, hold on while we change." she said. She flicked her wand and they were all in bathing suits. "Okay, the experts will go with him and you can do whatever you want besides drown or cause someone else to. No diving head first if you aren't good at it." The group left with smiles or nervous glances at Blaise. "My group, you can either swim in the middle, or learn to swim better, but hopefully you won't need to pay attention today." The group wandered into the middle. "Alright, everyone in the water, don't worry, you can stand." Everyone got in the water, including Hermione when suddenly, there was a scream Hermione recognized immediately. She turned around to see Rose in Blaise's arms having a fit, eyes closed, fists beating him, legs kicking, and teeth clenched. Hermione dove under the icy water and appeared by Blaise's side, who was having trouble holding her. Hermione quickly took her into her arms and started to sing softly in her ear, Rose immediately falling limp. She kept singing as she walked back to the wall and laid her down.

"What are you all looking at, swim!" Blaise said, getting his group to move. He quickly walked over to Hermione who was studying Rose. "What was that?" he asked softly so she could barely hear.

"That means she had a very disturbing vision. Go find out who touched her last." Hermione said quickly, starting to hum as she dried and clothed Rose magically. Blaise left and rounded up his group, to find out a little boy had accidentally tapped her arm while swimming by. He dismissed the rest and had the nervous boy come forward to Hermione. "What's your name?" Hermione asked without even looking.

"Brandon Hews." The boy said quietly, his voice trembling.

"Are your parents Death Eaters?" Hermione asked again, causing the two behind her to look shocked.

"Yes." he said quietly.

"That's all I need to know. I'm sorry for your loss." Hermione said with her head bowed.

"What?" Brandon and Blaise said at the same time. Hermione turned, tears falling.

"I believe your parents have probably been killed, they were spies, were they not?" she asked, stunning the boy. He looked around and then into her eyes, truly amazed, nodded his head. "Probably got found out. You should go see Dumbledore about it."

He nodded and walked off out the door. The rest of the class went smoothly, and all of the first years could tread water and do a simple breath stroke before the lesson was over. The two watched the group leave.

Hermione glanced at their schedule and realized that it was time for lunch. She told Blaise she was going to take a nap and to wake her ten minutes before class. The two left the room and headed in separate directions. Hermione to fall asleep and Blaise to the Great Hall.

Bryan sat down on the yard or so of empty bench space around Rose. "Hermione really doesn't want to sing Bryan, you shouldn't make her." she said as he started to put food on his plate.

"We need a singer, besides, I'm sure she'll like it after a while." Bryan said, inhaling his food.

"So how is Niki? Did you dump her yet?" Rose asked.

"Yes, last week I was there. Anyway, how's my cupcake full of joy?" Bryan asked. Rose smiled the tiniest smile.

"Sad, no one will be close to me because they think I'm morbid and gruesome. It's not my fault I see the future horridly." Rose said.

"Just wait, maybe you should try that odd RavenClaw, Luna Lovegood. She looks nice." Bryan suggested.

"Good idea." Rose said, standing and leaving for the RavenClaw table. He watched everyone but Luna move and smiled when the two started talking so much that they forgot to eat.

"Lovesick, Granger?" Draco sneered at him. "Who is it over? Loony Lovegood?" he said.

"Actually, I'm not. I was happy that someone was strong enough to listen to Rose. Looks like you got your ass beat by Luna who is enjoying Rose's company while you fear it."

Blaise walked over to the group. "Did I just hear that Luna and Rose are friends? Good match if you ask me."

"Yup." Bryan said. "Would you happen to know where my step is?" he asked suddenly.

"Taking a nap." Blaise said.

"That sounds really suspicious. Has she been odd lately? She might be sneaking around with some punk like Ryan. He was hard to catch. Why she dated a track star I'll never know. Tell me if she keeps avoiding gatherings." he said standing.

"No guy would date her with you around." Blaise said.

"No guy would go near her with a ten foot pole." Draco added.

"You underestimate her. She seduces policemen out of giving her tickets." Bryan said. "At least that one guy who would pull her over for no good reason. What's the password to your rooms?"

"Are you crazy? She'd kill me, you, and probably try to get Draco and Josh before being sent to Azkaban." Blaise said. "Actually, a nap sounds good." he grabbed an apple and headed for the doors.

"You don't think-" Draco started.

"No way." Bryan said. "At least not until they start flirting and she starts getting hickeys."

"That's sick!" Draco exclaimed.

"I'm glad you think that, one less boy to worry about." Bryan said.

Blaise left the two Slytherins and headed for the dorms. He found Hermione asleep on the couch. He glanced at the clock. There was at least another twenty minutes left so he sat down only to stand back up when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" he asked, pulling open the portrait only to find no one there. He was about to close the door when he looked down and saw Josh bloodied and passed out. "Fuck, you have got to be shitting me." he muttered. He quickly levitated his band mate onto a couch and woke Hermione, pointing at Josh.

"Oh my God!" she exclaimed before quickly letting out a string of healing spells, one after another until he was completely healed but still bloody. She quickly cleaned him up and smiled when she was satisfied he was healed.

"Wow, where did you learn how to heal?" Blaise asked, looking over her shoulder.

"Madam Pomfrey, Harry was in there so much I picked up quite a few spells." she said with a shrug, "we need to go, class starts in two minutes." The two left and let in the waiting students. Hermione and Blaise did the whole routine to the other bunch of fourth years before looking at the schedule, that had been their last class. They quickly rushed into their common room and found Josh sitting up and looking at himself and then around. Hermione rushed up and hugged him.

"You're okay!" Hermione cried.

"Umm... was I not okay?" he asked, looking at Blaise for help.

"You were at our doorstep passed out, covered in cuts and bruises. She kept muttering you were going to die from lack of blood or at least go into a coma." he said with a shrug.

"Oh, that, just some punk ass kids fault, wait, no, it was Bryan, kept screaming something about Hermione." he said, growing confused.

"Damn it!" Hermione exclaimed before stocking off.

"Looks like she has your revenged covered." Blaise said with a smirk.

"Good thing too, I don't think he would have let me live the second time." Josh said. Blaise laughed and the two started talking.

Meanwhile Hermione had burst into Snape's potion's class, stunning half the class at the interruption, and did a body bind on Bryan. She dragged him out of the class and closed the door but they could still hear every word.

"What the Hell! You fucking killed Josh! I'm surprised that he isn't dead or in a coma! You are one lucky bastard. Ugh, I can't believe you did that! You pummeled him because you thought I was seeing him? You're such an idiot it's not even funny!" she screamed.

"He made it to your dorms?" Bryan asked in shock.

"He had to climb up stairs?" she growled. Whack! She had slapped him across the face, a red hand print suddenly appearing. "You will pay." she ground out before releasing his bind and stalking away.

"Suddenly mugging him doesn't seem like it was a good idea." Bryan muttered to himself.

Hermione went to the room of requirement and started on her humiliating project.

A/N: This is where I was going to stop but this is way too short.

During dinner, nothing happened, besides the fact Bryan was really jumpy and suspicious of Hermione's smirk every time he was caught staring at her. Dumbledore stood and dessert was served and everyone started to dig in. Half an hour later, when everyone was just talking and very few actually eating, a big bang came from behind the staff table and a huge banner fell down, reaching from the ceiling to the floor, was not only a picture, but a video clip of Bryan in his fourth grade play, dressed up as poop, singing about going to the bathroom and constipation. Everyone, even Snape, burst out laughing, except of course Bryan who was as red as a beet. Blaise elbowed him slightly.

"I told you she had stuff on you." he said, trying to hold back laughter as Bryan sang 'I am pooooooooooooooooooooop.' on the video.'

"This means war." Bryan responded, immediately sobering Blaise up.

"No, you will not, you deserve this and probably more. I have to agree that what you did was stupid and idiotic." Blaise said. "Besides, we would have had to get a new drummer."

"Please, you have a younger sister who you are used to seeing crawling with guys and you try yo adapt to a different situation." Bryan said as he got up and left the laughing hall.

Hermione watched his brother leave and immediately stopped the video, much to many students displeasure. She quickly got up and followed him, stopping him right outside of the doors.

"Square?" she asked, holding out her hand.

"Square." he said, shaking it. She gave him a hug before starting to leave, only to hear him call out to her, "so who are you dating?" She just laughed and kept walking.

A/N:**This is where I left off!**

Hermione woke up the next morning to having her bed being jumped on, by two heavy seventeen year old boys. "Wake up sleepy head!" she heard Bryan call out.

"Your evil!" she said as she pulled the covers over her face.

"Is that any way to talk to your co-teacher?" Blaise asked, sounding very happy for some reason.

"Sure it is. Out, I'm hardly dressed under here." she called out. She immediately felt Bryan or who she assumed was Bryan because it was bigger, get up before he probably pulled Blaise out of the room. Once she heard the door closed she laughed at how stupid they were and fell back asleep, only for a second though because she heard Bryan and Blaise pummeling the door. Afraid for the paint on her door and her eardrums she hopped out of bed in her spaghetti strap and super short shorts and swung the door open quickly, causing both of them to fall right in front of her. "You're going to ruin my door." she stated as she walked into her closet before quickly reappearing in jeans instead of shorts and having a jacket half zipped over her shirt. She pointed her wand at herself to fix her hair and clean her up before stepping over the two forms still on the floor.

"Your evil!" she heard them say in unison before they rushed her and the three wound up on the couch, both of them tickling a very angry Hermione because she didn't like being tickled in the morning, or at least not by her step brother who never showed any mercy. Hermione though, still had her wand in her hand, so she quickly said _stupefy_ and it luckily found Bryan, which was enough to get Blaise to stop too. She quickly unfroze him and started for the door again, only to hear a knock.

"Who is it?" she asked as she reached the door.

"Who do you think it is?" she heard Ginny Weasley call out.

"Hmm... Ginny and I'd have to guess Harry nd Ron don't love me enough to visit so maybe Luna and Rose." she said, pretending to be thinking about it. Two 'hey's were heard and she swung open the door to reveal a beaming Ginny Weasley and two hurt boys. "I'm kidding," she said as she gave each one a hug before letting them in.

"Looks like I can't go!" she said happily as the three sat down and Hermione got pulled down next to Ginny.

"No way you're missing the thing. You're the one who agreed." Bryan said.

"I did no such thing!" Hermione cried, standing up. She look very offended.

"Ten minutes before we leave, I have to go floo and probably wake up... him. Now that he's in one piece back at school." Blaise said nastily.

"You two stop that. Will everyone just shut up for two seconds!" Hermione screamed at the two groups. Everyone froze. Hermione turned to the three sitting behind her. "I can't stay, Ginny knows why, she is not, I repeat, not supposed to or allowed to tell you if she values her life. I am so sorry and trust me, this isn't by my own free will. Bryan and Blaise, shut up and floo him, so Bryan was stupid, what else is new?" she said, grabbing her still frozen friends hands and pulling them slowly off the couch before saying quick good byes.

"Let's go!" Blaise called from his room. Bryan headed toward Blaise's room and Hermione looked confused.

"Why are you going to get Blaise, I bet he'll be out in a minute." she asked, heading for the door.

"We're flooing! Duh! Brightest witch of our time my butt." he mumbled.

"I heard that! It's not my fault I'm still in shock from being jumped on, mulled, and having to scream in less than an hour." she said as she made her way into Blaise's strangely clean and plain room.

"Hurry up, it isn't a museum or interesting." Bryan called from by the fireplace.

"How do you live in here Blaise, it's so... eery." she asked as she hurried over to them.

"It's just as eery in the Slytherin commons." the two said at once. Hermione rolled her eyes and the three flooed to the practice room to see a sleeping Josh.

"Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!" Hermione called as she shook Josh's feet.

"Eggs and Bacon?" he asked hopefully, and the other three laughed.

"Sorry no, it's just an expression. Let's get this over with." Hermione said.

"You would be a lot of fun in bed Granger," a voice said over the speakers, "let's get this over with." Draco Malfoy stepped out of the shadows and Blaise, Bryan, and Josh all had wands at his throat before Hermione could register what happened.

"Excuse me?" she said, not understanding why they were all against him. "Some one explain to me why you hate him. I thought you liked him." she said dumbly.

"He isn't supposed to know." Blaise ground out.

"Then wipe his memory but stop confusing me, it's too early." she said. _Obliverate _was heard and Draco was on the ground. They all looked to see Rose standing there with her wand pointed at Draco. She stunned him and stowed him behind a speaker.

"Hey bundle of joy! How are you?" Bryan asked, picking her up and spinning her around.

"Fine." she said plainly.

"Awesome, she can sing and I can leave!" Hermione suggested hopefully. The two looked at her and laughed, Rose just looked confused.

"Why are you here if you don't want to be, it's not like you're under an unforgivable." she said.

"I don't really have much of a choice." she said. "Well come on, let's start, I really want to leave."

"Whatever," Blaise said, picking up his bass and strapping it on as Bryan grabbed his guitar he left last time. Josh sat behind the drums and Hermione carried over the two microphones, placing one in front of her step. Rose sat on the couch and watched.

"Hermione, didn't you want to show us something?" Blaise asked all of a sudden.

"Oh, right, your lyrics need work, and I accidentally looked over Bryan's music and it is so much better than the lyrics, it makes no sense. Here." she said, handing over a packet of paper with typed up songs on them that were minimized in her pocket.

The three boys sat and read through each one, picking which went to which music while Hermione talked to Rose. The quiet was interrupted by Bryan, Blaise, and Josh's stomach's telling them that they were hungry. The three boys looked at Hermione who turned to them when she felt them starring.

"You ask me to get food and you'll not only get that but a lecture about women's right and how men disregard the new laws today by turning down-" Hermione started.

"I'll get it, Hermione's speech is so long I feel asleep twice with my eyes open." he muttered as he left, Hermione quickly rolling her eyes and figuring out what everyone wanted to eat before running to catch up with Bryan who actually looked a little lost when she found him. The two came back with the food and after an hour they were finally done with the songs and ready to play. They handed over the lyrics to Hermione and they all put on their instruments, or in Josh's case sat down.

"What song first?" Hermione asked, hand covering the mike, as the three boys warmed up independently.

"Suicide." they said in unison.

"What?" she asked with shock and horror, grabbing the packet and flipping through it. She found it and looked livid. "Bryan, how did this get in here?" she hissed at him.

"You put it there?" he asked. She sighed and looked really sad but put the lyrics back in front of her, even though she couldn't read them through her tears...

_Suicide, the sweet fate,_

_the day it ends, that date,_

_written in stone for all to see,_

_and they say suicide is easy..._

_Men move mountains, people touch lives,_

_That doesn't make a difference on the other side,_

_Only those who commited suicide,_

_Are happy up to their eyes..._

_While you're having fun there,_

_We'll be crying down here,_

_Maybe once the tears fall,_

_You'll regret it after all..._

_Suicide, the sweet fate,_

_the day it ends, that date,_

_written in stone for all to see,_

_and they say suicide is easy..._

_Once you break your loved ones heart,_

_With that same deadly dart,_

_you used to kill yourself,_

_you'll think about everyone else..._

_The girlfriend you left alone,_

_The parents that didn't know,_

_The teachers who pretend to care,_

_The friends who buzzed off all your hair..._

_Suicide, the sweet fate,_

_the day it ends, that date,_

_written in stone for all to see,_

_and they say suicide is easy..._

Hermione finished the song slowing down with the band and fading out. Rose clapped politely as she glanced up from her book and the other three beamed at the lyrics.

"How about... Shattered?" Josh asked, trying to remember all the lyric to music matchings. The other two nodded and Hermione looked confused before realizing what song it was. She looked puzzled they chose it but shrugged.

_You promised you'd stay together,that we'd never fall apart,_

_But then you left, and you shattered my heart..._

_I'm not going to sit here with a shattered broken life,_

_I'll get up, get over you, you can go back to your wife,_

_The one that hates you but wants your money, unlike me,_

_It's so damn obvious,why can't you just see..._

_You shattered everything when you left, After I let you in,_

_Don't come back, you had your try,when you said bye it was the end,_

_I'll pick up the pieces, get some tape, when I'm done I'll celebrate,_

_Throw a party that I'm free, then cry later once they leave..._

_I'm not going to sit here with a shattered broken life,_

_I'll get up, get over you, you can go back to your wife,_

_The one that hates you but wants your money, unlike me,_

_It's so damn obvious,why can't you just see..._

_You were so perfect, now I see, _

_you follow that hypocrite with ease,_

_All you wanted is money and power,_

_you claim that's all that matters in the last hour_...

_You go around in dark clothes,_

_Wear a mask so no one knows,_

_Deep inside you love filth,_

_Fine, keep it to yourself..._

_I'm not going to sit here with a shattered broken life,_

_I'll get up, get over you, you can go back to your wife,_

_The one that hates you but wants your money, unlike me,_

_It's so damn obvious,why can't you just see..._

Hermione looked at the three people behind her and prayed they didn't understand she wrote that about when she had a fling with a Slytherin who was in an arranged marriage. It was exactly like her and Blaise, except he didn't just screw her up and leave her. She sighed as they listed another song, one of their old ones, Josh's favorite...

A/N: A little short because of the songs, but I recommend that you read them. Remember that HERMIONE wrote them.


	6. Friends with Odd Benefits

Friends with Odd Benefits

Disclaimer:I don't own anything but my soul, my heart and my corrupted mind... Don't pity me.

A/N:SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! BUT IT'S FINALLY HERE! PARTY!

They finished practice around seven and the after they flooed Draco to the Slytherin dorms and Josh left to his school, Blaise, Bryan, Rose and Hermione flooed back to Hermione and Blaise's set of rooms which Rose promptly left. "I'm off to bed." Blaise said, snatching a book and heading towards his door.

"A book? Your as bad as halfling!" Bryan said. "I'm out. See you two tomorrow, unless you're still READING!" he complained, leaving his step sister alone in the common room area. She smiled sadly and sat on the window seat, watching the gray clouds roll into view and over her head before falling asleep, head against the glass.

_CRACK! BAM! ROAR!_ _THUD!_

The lightening exploded, Hermione slammed the back of her head against the wall, the thunder roared, and Hermione fell onto the floor, rubbing her head. "Owww..." she moaned.

"I can't wait to see you, dance you're so graceful." she heard as a hand appeared in front of her. She looked up to see someone she would have never expected. Tears flooded her eyes. "Aw." he complained as she took his hand and he pulled her up. "Don't cry, I hate it when you cry." he said before she smothered him with a tight coughstranglingcough hug.

"Oh Merlin Austin!" she cried, tears soaking into his shirt. "I love you so much! Where have you been?" He laughed.

"I love you too shortie but if you didn't like my shirt you could have taken it off, you didn't have to soak it." he said, causing her to crack a smile. "Anyway, to answer your ridiculous question, I've been... around." he answered with a shrug. She rolled her eyes before giving him a peck on the lips at the exact second Blaise's door slammed open, causing both Austin and Hermione to whip their wands out and aim them at Blaise.

"Oh, Blaise, you scared me." Hermione said, lowering her wand. The two males looked the other over as the lightening lit up the room.

"Who's this?" Austin asked, hesitantly lowering his wand,but not putting it away like Hermione had.

"I'm Blaise Zabini, who might you be?" Blaise growled, glaring at him and his arm around Hermione's waist possessively. Austin glanced at where Blaise was looking and smirked, tightening his grip slightly to bring Hermione closer to him.

"I'm Austin." he stated simply. "Why are you here?"

"It's his rooms too." Hermione stated, escaping Austin's arm and starting to her room.

"Where you going shortie?" Austin asked as he watched her shiver.

"I'm getting something to put on. I'm cold." she stated but before she took another step her robes were off, revealing her tank top and Austin had slipped his top shirt off and over her head, revealing his tight white shirt that showed off his six pack. Blaise rolled his eyes.

"I'm going back to my room. I think I'll spare myself these mental images." he said harshly.

"Good night Blaise." Hermione said a little uncomfortably as Austin wrapped his arms around her, pulling her back to him and kissing her on the lips as Blaise's door shut. Hermione pulled away.

"What?" Austin asked, sensing something wrong.

"I'm just tired. I'm going to-" Hermione tried but Austin kissed her.

"Like anyone who knew you'd buy that excuse." he said, chuckling. That's when she snapped.

"Just leave!" she snapped. He gave her a confused look. She shoved his shirt at him. "Go! We had a weird connection when we were friends but you left. You screwed me over so now I'm going to finally stand up for myself."

"We weren't friends shortie. We were friends with benefits I guess you could call it." he stated.

"Those were pretty odd benefits Austin." she said, giving him a knowing look. "Go back to your life. I know why your here and hell, I even know the whole timing thing too. I'm not some naive little girl. Leave!"

"But you were, and you were more fun when you let your hair down." he said, looking at her hair which was down yet tamed by a spell. "That spell never did hold very long."

"Get out!" she boomed, tears beginning to fall down her cheeks. Austin's face snapped into anger and she knew he was being serious now, knowing he had lost what he came for.

"Fine, you little mudblood whore!" he yelled before disappearing, leaving Hermione to break down crying. She wished for Bryan but knew he couldn't get in the room so she wished for the next person who she could think of, the one who had her in his arms in an instant. She wished for Blaise.

The next morning was horrible for Hermione. Not only did Austin's appearance make her sad, but he had put a spell on her, a silent one which she knew all too well. "What's wrong with Hermione?" Bryan asked the next morning, looking exhausted.

"Some freak named Austin obviously." Blaise stated as he took a bite of breakfast. Bryan was two inches from Blaise's face in an instant.

"You will not go near her for 48 hours. Are we clear?" he hissed, glaring at Hermione who was shifting uncomfortably in her seat.

"We have to teach together." Blaise stated, raising an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Austin puts a spell on her that makes her want him. Because she made him angry it changes to any male. So right now she wants to do really odd things with any guy in sight, and you are probably one of the top ones so don't go near her. Got it?"

"Odd things?" Blaise asked, confused.

"It's mostly making out but she'll want to hold your hand constantly and she'll suggest doing things like swimming where both of you are scarcely clad. Basically, dating crap, but to an extreme. And at the 48 hour mark she starts having these loud and painful-"

"I get the picture!" Draco snapped from beside Blaise. "That's disgusting."

"Oh, that spell." Blaise said, realizing which one he was referring to. "I guess I'm sleeping in the Slytherin dorms for the next two nights."

"No." Bryan stated. "You have to pretend you don't know what's going on. If you know the spell you know how to break it."

"True love. But then-" Blaise said, confused until Bryan gave him a meaningful look.

The PE classes that day once again swam, and during lunch Hermione acted oddly, but not how Bryan had said. "Blaise, can you help me with this?" she called right as he was about to leave their rooms. He turned to see her trying to reach a book on the top shelf, just out of her reach. He meandered over and plucked it up, trying to act indifferently before walking back toward the door but she caught him again. "What were you and Bryan talking about so intently this morning?" He flinched before turning around and shrugging.

"Nothing important." he said, taking a step back. Her expression showed she didn't believe what he said one bit. She walked over and backed him up into a wall.

"Well if it isn't important you can tell me." she said, her eyes daring him to say no.

"I was told not to say." he said, slightly cringing at his own stupidity.

"What is so important yet not important that Bryan doesn't want me knowing?" she asked him and herself at the same time. "Well?"

"We were talking about you." he stated, trying to get around her.

"Yes, I know, but what about me is so interesting that Draco Malfoy would say something?" she asked, her eyes already shinning in victory, knowing he had no way out.

"Look," Blaise said, looking around to make sure he was stuck, "Bryan thinks you have a spell on you, one that Austin cast." Hermione looked shocked before smirking.

"Bryan is stupid. Don't listen to him. I don't have a spell on me. Trust me, I checked. How did he convince you though?" she asked, truly curiously.

"You were showing symptoms. Moving back and forth, eyes darting every where." he stated. "What was I suppose to think?"

"You're suppose to think he isn't as smart as he thinks he is." she stated. "Besides, I was looking around trying to find Rose and I had to go to the bathroom." Blaise made on 'o' shape with his mouth.

"Can I go now?" he asked, uncomfortable with how close she was.

"If I get a kiss." she said with a smirk, mocking him.

"Ha ha. No, really." he said, rolling his eyes.

"I'm being completely-" she kissed him, "serious." With that she walked into her room with her book.

"I wonder what Bryan is up to because I'm officially caught in the middle." Blaise said with a heavy sigh.

Hermione on the other hand wasn't looking for anyone any more, she was reading a book she was lucky Blaise didn't catch the title of. 'Dangerous Angels' was five books crammed into one, the whole series. If he could bare to read through the sappy literature he would discover that if turned into a movie, it would defiantly be R-rated, at least. That's not why Hermione liked it, but she couldn't change the fact it was there.

There was a knock on her door and when she opened it Josh was there, looking extremely nervous. "What's wrong Josh?" Hermione asked, letting him inside.

"I just got a letter from Blaise that said you were under a curse." he stated. "Are you okay?"

"I'm not under a curse." she stated. He suddenly let out a breath.

"Good, because I need you to tell them we have a small gig Saturday night so meet me at the room Friday after class. Blaise knows the drill." he said before smiling and leaving.

"Odd." she stated, squinting her eyes a bit. She went to find Blaise who since he wasn't in the classroom or the Great Hall, left the library and Slytherin dorms. She knew he wasn't going to be in the library, he was going to look for Bryan.

"Excuse me?" she asked a first year who glared at her. "Do you know where Blaise Zabini wandered off to? Someone asked me to tell him something."

"That's very vague." a sixth year snapped from beside her. She turned to look at him.

"Well that's because it's doesn't involve you and I doubt he'd want you getting mixed in with his life." she said. "Now, where is he?"

"Slytherin common room." Bryan said, appearing out of no where.

"I'm not talking to you. I fear for my intellect." she said, walking past him to find Blaise. She ran into him on the way, literally. He caught her before she fell, though it put them very close together. "Josh said something about a small gig on Saturday night so practice after class on Friday. Did you send him a letter?" she asked quickly as Blaise took a step back.

"Possibly, why?" he asked.

"Anything about the spell thing?" she asked.

"I'm almost positive I didn't." Blaise said. "Is this important?"

"He first, got in our rooms without a password and second, he seemed a bit, off and nervous." she said.

"Shit." Blaise muttered. "I have to go check something, thanks for the fake update." he said, running off.

"And I am once again left alone as he runs off to find someone." she said with a roll of her eyes.

"Does that bother you?" Bryan asked, appearing once again. She glared at him and walked off towards the library, Bryan following silently. When they reached the doors he slipped in front of them. "Why aren't you talking to me?" Hermione let out a laugh and turned on her heel, not going to let him trick her into talking, and headed for her room. At least he wouldn't be there, but he followed her all the way to the portrait and when she came out for dinner he was there still.

That night for the first time a Slytherin sat at the Gryffindor table, and he begged his step sister to tell him what he did wrong through the whole thing, and she didn't let out a peep.

"I have a headache." Harry said over Bryan's constant question bombardment.

"And you think I don't?" Hermione said. "I wish he'd figure it out on his own. It's not hard. He isn't an idiot all the time, though he constantly acts like one." she said, anger mixing with annoyance in her voice as a small smirk appeared on Bryan's face when he got confirmation she was weakening.

"We're leaving Hermione but we're with you in spirit, but our ears are going to start bleeding. Good luck." Ginny said, standing and Harry and Ron left after sorry and desperate looks. She sighed. Blaise then sat down in front of her.

"So, is it about the whole incident thing?" he whispered, giving her a meaningful look, causing Bryan to shut up and let their voices break the silence of the rest of the hall.

"Yes, but he hasn't seemed to realize it yet." Hermione said, standing up. "Do not let him in or so help me I kill both of you!" She left with gusto, doors parting wide as she shoved them out of the way. She second they closed whispers broke out.

"Mind filling me in?" Bryan asked Blaise as they both headed slowly for the door.

"If you didn't realize, girls expect you to realize obvious things, like not telling you what you screwed up on." Blaise said.

"How do you know this?" Bryan asked with a small smirk.

"You get hit thousands of times for not realizing the obvious and you naturally evolve to realize it. Gives you headaches, thinking about how the female mind works." Blaise said with a sigh.

"And that is why they invented poofs! Homosexuals specialize in this stuff! Now, who do you know that's gay?" Bryan asked.

"No one I know would dare even joke about being gay, so they would never truly come out of the closet. I'm pretty sure that even if we found a gay person, they wouldn't admit it or help you, because this, after all, is your problem. Good night and good luck. You'll need it." Blaise said, disappearing into their rooms, leaving Bryan alone in the hall.

"Even I knew that I needed luck. I think Blaise is getting to me. Wait a second." Bryan said, looking thoughtful. "I think Blaise could be gay."

A/N:Sorry it is so short, I'll add on later. Hope it tides you over!


End file.
